


Eye of the beholder

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Blindness, Bottom Jared, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an investigative journalist meant spending hours on a story; sometimes even placing yourself in mortal danger.  The story he was following was no different, except that it was and Jared ended up being blinded and suffering from amnesia.  He has no idea of who his attacker was or if he would end up being blind permanently.</p><p>Jensen didn't mean to attack the lanky man, and he had all the intention to go and apologize until he saw the police and the lead detective talking attempted murder, while the doctors discussed their patient's lost of eyesight.  It scared him and with his shady past, he did the only thing he could do and he ran.</p><p>But fate intervened and when someone tried to kill Jared, and it was up to Jensen to keep Jared safe.  When things became hairy both men realize that they have to place their trust into each other if they wanted to get out alive.  Will Jared's sight and memories return, will Jensen be able to get past the guilt he was carrying around and will they finally open up and tell each other they are in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **AN 1:** This fic was written for the **spn_meanttobe** challenge over on **LJ**. Once I signed up, I had no idea that the very talented **phoenix1966** would also sign up and pick the same prompt I did. It meant that once again, I had the honor in working with this an amazing artist! Thank you, for the awesome art you made!
> 
>  **AN 2:** My beta is the fantastic **cappy712** who helped me out in a tight situation and shook this fic into order. From the bottom of my heart - thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://imgur.com/Jwtcr5Q)

[ ](http://imgur.com/6CPzAQv)

Jared stretched his lanky body and moaned as his muscles complained of being in the same position for so long. He lifted his arms above his head, groaned as his back snapped into position and then leaned forward to pick up his camera to look through the lens.

He's been staking out Pier 11 for the past week after he received a tip off that the deal will finally go down. When he gets the photos he needed he will publish an exclusive story to the largest newspaper in the area. This story will rip the whole political world apart. Senators and mob men alike will go to jail and all because of a thing called power.

As his jaw snapped shut after a huge yawn Jared leaned back and started going over the notes in his head again. When he first received information about a smuggle operation three months ago, he never thought it would never get so big. Now he realized just how serious things were and even had a private safe box where he kept his notes saved, only taking it out when he had to add things to it. The rest of the information was stored in one single place - his head.

Moving lights at the far end of the pier made him bring the camera up to his eyes, zooming in for a closer look. It was a black town car, he focused on the number plate and grinned. "Bingo." The plate belonged to one of many cars used by Senator Heyerdahl and Jared knew that he was moments away of uncovering the truth.

He shifted the camera as he saw another vehicle approached and he zoomed in again. This time he wasn't as lucky. The town car bared no plates and he had to wait for the person or persons to get out before he could see who it was. Even though they couldn't see him, Jared moved with as little sound as possible, he even held his breath and only released it slowly when he realized what he was doing. "Stupid man," he whispered to himself and then readied his camera as the passenger door to the second car opened up. A smile appeared as the man he recognized as Adrian Hough; personal bodyguard to mob boss James Patrick Stuart stepped out of the car. Already he was snapping photo after photo as Adrian first looked around before he opened the back door. 

After Jared made sure he had photos of the mob boss himself, he focused his attention back to the Senator's car. Two men had stepped out, the Senator himself and his right hand man Eric Johnson. Four very impressive men together and Jared took some photos of them all together as well. He smiled a million dollar smile when he caught Senator Heyerdahl and Stuart even hugging one another. Jared concentrated on the large briefcases both men had with them. At first they talked a bit, but then Stuart slapped Heyerdahl on the shoulder, nodded to Adrian and the one case was opened. Jared tried to zoom in any closer, but the angle was a bit off, it looked like a bunch of documents and when the second case got opened up and Heyerdahl picked up a pack of notes and flipped through it as if he was counting it, Jared knew he had them hook line and sinker. He waited until the men shook hands, got back into their respective cars and took a last couple of shots before he started gathering all of his equipment. He had a story to write and by tomorrow evening the city would be stunned at what he'd uncovered.

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Jensen looked on as the last of the children made their way carefully through the darkened streets and then disappeared from his sight. He hated seeing them living on the street, but could also understand why they were there, instead of being home or _in the system_. Having drug addicts for parents, or even worse – abusers meant having no home. The system did not work, you’d be lucky if you found a family who’d care for you because you were a child and not because you brought a lousy few dollars in money in as your grant. Then, even if you did get a family the chances of being molested or abused was just as bad as staying in your own so called home. Living in the streets might be considered dangerous, but at least there you expect it to be and the children around you don’t abuse you, don’t drug or rape you – they actually care about you.

Jensen’s head snapped around as he heard movement behind him and growled softly. He could see the three shadows clearly from where he squatted against the wall. It was the McNulty brothers. They were becoming a menace and one of these days he’d have to take them down before they hurt some of the younger ones. He arched his brow as he saw that they looked around before heading into the direction of the piers. He’d seen the large ship docking early yesterday evening and knew without a doubt that they were on their way to cause trouble. He’d also seen the armed men that stood guard and he had a feeling that none of the young men were aware of that. Jensen sighed as he silently followed them. He’d have to make sure they stayed out of trouble before either of the three got hurt.

Jensen kept the distance between them at half a block. The three youths were so cocky that none of them even bothered to look behind them to make sure they were not being followed. It was on nights like this that he wanted to slap them silly. Hearing a noise behind him, Jensen ducked into an alley and made his way into the darkened area before finding a hidey hole and lying low. He looked on as one of the pier security guards passed him and only then did he come out again. Jensen knew it would be foolish of him to try and take the same route as before. Luckily, he knew the pier like the back of his hand and after taking a look at where exactly he was, he managed to gain entry into one of the shipping warehouses and continued his way through the large area where he would be able to catch up with the youths in a few minutes time.

He was about to exit the building when a town car slowly drove pass him and stopped a few feet from his position. Jensen immediately retreated deeper into the building and waited. He didn’t like this one bit. No one had any business on this side of the pier, especially not a person in a town car. He looked on as another vehicle pulled up and cursed under his breath as the occupants of both vehicles got out. Patrick Stuart was _the_ mob guy in the city and if he should spot Jensen here he’d be dead meat. The other guy stood in the shadows, but when he stepped forward Jensen blanched. Senator Heyerdahl was corrupt, and where Stuart was a criminal, Heyerdahl was a bastard. Jensen knew it was time to get out. He could only hope that the three brothers were done with whatever they were doing and that they didn’t land in the clutches of these men. In silence Jensen managed to go around them and entered another empty warehouse to make his way back to his own place to sleep for the night.

Jensen walked with care, but his thoughts stayed with what he’d seen a few minutes ago. He had no idea on what Stuart and Heyerdahl were up to, but it couldn’t bout well for anyone. Seeing that he was at the end of the warehouses and knowing that he could get to his own place by jumping from building to building, Jensen made his way up to the roof of the building he was in. He yawned, it has been a long day and the few pockets that he has managed to pick were light. He hated the fact that more people used plastic and had less cash in their wallets. It was on the top floor that he heard the sound and he had to duck for cover. He cursed again. It seemed like tonight was not a night to be out in the dark. When he saw the McNulty brothers again, he was going to kick their asses. Jensen managed to hide just as a shadow passed by. He had to hold his breath as a large man passed within mere inches of his hiding place. Jensen cocked his head, he’s never seen this man before, and he was sure he would’ve remembered – he was not bad on the eye at all. He crept a bit deeper into the tiny crawl space as the man moved back and watched as he settled in and stared through one of the windows. For the first time Jensen noticed the equipment the guy had with him. Expensive cameras and shit like that. Jensen frowned. He knew some photographers liked to take photos of things at night, but out here – here was nothing. Something was not right and Jensen wanted nothing more than to get out. He looked around and noticed that there was a slim gap between the wall, he was hiding behind and another set of stairs leading to another part of the building. It would be a tight squeeze, but it would have to do. But then fate stepped in.

“Fuck,” Jensen actually squealed out loud as the rat slipped over his hand and run across his legs before it disappeared into the dark. He knew it was too late and that he’d given himself away. He quickly launched himself to his feet to make a dash for it, but the tall man was quick as well and as Jensen squeezed himself out the man stood in front of him. He heard the man speak, but didn’t take note of what was said. Instead, he went on the attack.

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Jared moved from window to window, his movements silent as he took more photos of the dealings between Stuart and Heyerdahl. And one stage he stopped dead in his tracks as he thought he heard a noise behind him, but then shrugged it off as he heard nothing more and continued with his task. He was about to snap another when someone cursed behind him and he leaped to his feet. “Who’s there, come out!” He stood next to a small opening in the wall and wondered what he was going to do should this person be armed. He only had enough time to turn halfway before a man barreled into him, sending them both flying to the floor. Jared grunted in surprise, but then hissed as he landed awkwardly on his shoulder. He had to bring up his arms to protect his face as the maniac on top of him pummeled him with fists. Jared tried to fight back, but although the man was slightly shorter than himself, it was clear that he knew how to fight.

Finally, Jared managed to use his own length and body build to his advantage and threw the man off him. He quickly came to his feet as the smaller guy attacked him again. “Shit,” Jared leaped backwards as the man wielded a knife and made a slashing movement towards him. “Listen, take whatever you want, can I just take the memory card out, please?” Jared indicated to his cameras that lined the floor. “I will not press any charges, just let me go.”

Jensen growled out of frustration. He didn’t attack the man to rob him, he just wanted to get away. He looked at the cameras and already he’s doing sums in his head. It would fetch a pretty penny and would feed the kids for at least two decent meals. “Take it out.” He indicated with his knife to the camera and flipped the knife from hand to hand as he moved on the tips of his feet, ready to strike in a flash.

“Okay, easy.” Jared wished he could get a better look at the man before him, but the lighting was so poor he could not even get a clear indication on the man’s hair color. He moved slowly towards his camera and picked it up before sliding open the slot and removed the slim memory card. Jared placed the camera back onto the floor and moved back. He was aware of the rickety railing behind him and took care not to press up against it too hard. He looked on as the man moved forward and picked up his camera from the ground. He had to grind his teeth not to say something that could get him into deeper trouble. He’d worked long hours to save up for that piece of equipment. To see some junkie take it with a knife made him seethe with anger.

“Stay back,” Jensen warned the man as something in the stranger’s stance alerted him to the fact that the man might try to attack him. He picked up the camera and moved backwards. He eyed the gap behind him and the stairs behind the stranger. It would be easier to get out that way. He wielded the knife, “move.” He swung the knife side to side and looked on with caution as the man moved to the side. Only when the man was away from the stairs did Jensen move forward. It was at that moment that a puff of dust appeared next to Jensen’s head followed by an echo of a shot that made both men duck for cover.

“Shit!” Jensen yelled as he fell to the floor and looked on as the man he was with did the same. Another shot sounded from below and it was followed up by several more. “We need to move.” Jensen grabbed the man by his collar, and dragged him behind him as they made their way down the stairs, still keeping low.

Jared couldn’t believe it when he realized that they were being shot at. The Stuart goon must’ve seen movements and started shooting. He knew that should they be found they would be killed. He took after the man who tried to rob him of his camera, but lost his footing and before he could regain his balance he tripped and started tumbling down the stairs. Jared was only aware of hitting the first few stairs on his descent before his head struck the side of the wall and it rendered him unconscious.

Jensen turned as he heard the tumble behind him and as he turned he gasped when the large man came tumbling down, arms and legs swinging wildly in an attempt to halt himself. He cringed as the man’s head hit the wall with a sickening thud and looked on as the man’s limp body finally came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. “FUCK!” Jensen cursed as he raced closer and felt for a pulse. He was relieved to feel one, but knew that the danger was yet to pass. There was no way he would be able to carry the man out and he had no idea who was shooting at them or for what reason, although he did have his suspicion. Jensen knew he had to get out of here, but he also couldn’t leave the stranger just lying around like this. He reached for the man, hissed as he saw the blood pooling beneath his head, ripped off his own outer shirt and tied it around the bleeding wound. He then carefully pulled the man deeper into the shadows, out of plain sight and then started searching for the man’s phone. He managed to find it, keyed in 911 and whispered hard into the phone. “Help, I need help. Someone is shooting at me.” He gave them the pier’s address and then wiped the phone clean, placing it on top of the man’s chest and running off. Now he only had one thing left to do. He had to make sure that whoever took shots at them followed him and that they believed that he was only one.

Jensen used his knowledge of the area to his advantage, creeping a bit away from where he left the injured man before making a racket, hoping that the people would follow him. It came as no surprise when his plan worked and the echo of further shots made him aware that the crooks were now on his tail. Jensen had to duck and dive, once or twice the shots fired at him came too close for comfort, but finally he managed to slip away and leave the pier behind him. He had no idea on the length of time that had past, but he knew it was at least three minutes since he last heard any movement behind him or that any shot was fired in his direction. He sighed as he could hear the first sounds of sirens coming his way and knew it was time to finally get away. He looked at the fancy camera he still clutched in his hand. He couldn’t leave it behind, and he had no time to wipe it clean. He held it tighter and then started running hard. He could only hope that the man he left behind would be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://imgur.com/WncuLl7)

**Two days later – St. Joseph Hospital**

Jensen flattened himself against the back of the door as two uniformed officers walked past him. He couldn’t help but to listen to their conversation and knew he was screwed. “Shit,” he hissed out of frustration. He couldn’t believe that something like this could’ve happened. He looked at the bag in his hand and turned around. He wanted to return the camera to its rightful owner, but the presence of the police just complicated things. The fact that the police officers spoke about a robbery at the pier and the guy that got picked up made him wonder what else had happened for them to be here. Jensen wanted to turn around and leave, but he had to find out what had happened. He took a quick look around before slipping out of the room and walked down the passage again. He'd managed to find out on which floor the stranger was by mere coincidence and he hoped his luck would keep a bit longer.

Jensen had to duck into another room when two police detectives stepped out of a room and he nearly growled at the sight of them. Detectives Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Ty Olsson were two of the best detectives out there, of that he was sure, but they always had beef with him. In ninety-nine percent of the time he was innocent, but it didn't stop them from harassing him all the time. He leaned against the door as they moved towards a waiting room across from the door they just exited. Jensen slowly made his way across and managed to find a spot outside the room where he could listen in. It seemed like they were talking to two men and a woman as he heard them all greet one another.

"Do you know why Mr. Padalecki was at the pier, two nights ago?" It was Morgan's husky voice that asked the question.

Someone sighed and Jensen wished he could see inside the room.

"For the umpteenth time, Detective Morgan, we have no idea. Why do you keep on asking us these questions, aren't you supposed to look for the person who's responsible for this?" It was the woman who spoke up. By her tone of voice Jensen could hear that she was truly pissed.

"We are just making sure we're covering all our basis, Ms. Cortese." It was detective Olsson that answered her.

"No, you're not, Detective. Let me tell you what you are doing. You're fishing around, hoping to find something that would make this Jared's fault, so that you can go back to your desk to drink bad coffee and stuff yourself with donuts." The woman hissed out the words and Jensen couldn't help but to smile. It sounded like she had some spunk.

"Jared," he repeated the name to himself. Now the tall stranger had a name and he smiled. It suited the man. He shook his head, wanting to concentrate on what happened in the room.

"I know you're upset, Ms. Cortese, but I can promise you, we're doing our best." It was Morgan this time who spoke up.

"Upset? You think I'm upset. My best friend since I was a mere toddler is lying in a hospital bed with a severe concussion, amnesia and to top it all of, he's blind and you think I'm upset. You've got no idea on what I am, but I can promise you, upset is not the word I'm thinking about right now."

Jensen had to turn away quickly as a petite dark head woman stormed past him and made her way into the room across from them. Her words kept on spinning inside of his head. ' _concussed_ , _amnesia_ , _blind_.' Jensen could feel his own legs weakening as the words and their meaning sunk in. The stranger, no, Jared, was blind. He suffered from amnesia and Jensen couldn't help but to feel responsible.

"You'll have to excuse Gen. It's been hard on all of us, especially her. They are extremely close." It was a male voice that spoke up.

"We understand, and it's exactly because of what she'd mentioned that we're asking you again. With Mr. Padalecki being unable to give us any information, we have to ask our questions somewhere else." There was a desperate sound to Morgan’s voice.

“Then I’m afraid we can’t help you. Jared always kept the stories he worked on close to his heart. We know he worked on something big, but what it is, we can’t say. Your best bet would be to speak to his editor.” One of the males supplied the answer.

Jensen heard the sigh and knew it came from Olsson, the man always sighed when things did not go his way. He moved away and managed to slip into an empty room just as the two detectives exited the waiting room. For the first time he got a look at the two men with them. One of them was as tall as Jared with dark hair. The other of average height and light hair. Both men were not too bad on the eye. He looked on from his hiding spot until they stepped into the same room the cheeky chick disappeared into earlier. Jensen remained hidden for a minute longer wanting to give the two detectives the opportunity to leave before he left himself. He looked at the bag he still had with him. It seemed like now wouldn’t be a good time to try and return the camera, not with Jared being blind. Jensen squared his shoulders. He would come back later, something bothered him and he was not one to ignore those feelings he got.

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

Jared turned his head away as the door to his room opened and someone entered. He didn't want to talk to anyone and hoped that whoever it was would take the hint and leave. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work that way.

"Jay?" It was a woman's voice and Jared had to think before he remembered the name. She'd told him her name was Genevieve and that they've been friends for a very long time. But, he couldn't remember her, he couldn't remember her voice or how she looked like. He sighed as the thoughts run through his head. He might never know how she looks like, not if he doesn't get his sight back. The doctors sounded positive, but he had no idea if it was false optimism or if they're feeling sorry for him because he can't remember or what the real situation was. The hand to his arm startled him, and he could feel himself jump at the touch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I've been trying to catch your attention, but you were so lost in thought you didn't hear me." Gen babbled as she tried to smooth down the blankets around her friend. She could see that he was uncomfortable having her around and she wanted to kick herself as she had no idea on how to behave around him. She knew she was being silly. She knew Jared as well as she knew herself, she should just be herself, but it was hard. She bit into her bottom lip, not wanting to get emotional in front of him. She had to be strong for him. Genevieve cleared her throat. "Can I get you anything?"

"My memories and sight would be nice." Jared blushed as the words left his mouth and he held up his hand to apologize. "Sorry, that was uncalled for, Genevieve."

Genevieve shrugged her shoulders and then realized that he couldn't see what she was doing. "You must be so frustrated, I can understand. You don't need to apologize." She tried to keep her voice light. She settled her gaze on the large bandages that covered the top part of Jared's head and around his eyes. She didn't want to lose hope, but how do you keep on hoping if there's a chance that his sight may never return. Jared was fiercely independent, he rarely, if ever, asked for help and she knew that he would try to cope on his own here as well. "Gen," she blurted the shortened version of her name out. "You always call me Gen. You only call me on my full name when you're annoyed with me."

A small smile appeared on Jared's face. "Do I become annoyed with you often?"

Genevieve smiled. "Only about once a week." She took a deep breath. "But, I am working on it." She stepped closer and took Jared's hand that was on top of the sheet. "Everything will work out."

Jared couldn't help but to snort. "Are you always this positive?"

"No, but you are. You always see the good in everyone. You believe in hearing both sides of a story before making up your mind. You're one of the few people that I know of that believes in giving someone a second chance. So, yes, everything will work out." Genevieve squeezed his hand hard and tried to ignore the tremble she felt.

Jared swallowed hard. "What if..." He couldn't complete his thoughts.

"What if?" Genevieve guessed. "What if your memories don't return? Or what if you don't regain your sight?"

"Both." Jared whispered the word.

"You're not alone, Jay. You've got me, you've got friends, and we’ll all help you where we can. You will not have to go through all of this on your own. I promise you, we'll make it." She leaned in and hugged him hard.

Jared relaxed against her and rest his head against her shoulder. "What's my favorite color?"

Genevieve snorted as she pondered the question. "If I tell you, you change that every week, will you believe me?" She couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. "Just like I annoy you at least once a week, you have the ability to change your mind on what you like and what you don't like at least once a week. So two weeks ago you loved the color red and Tom had to stop you from painting your whole apartment in different shades of red, which was a good thing since last week you decided you loved green, and not any color green, but forest green. You're one complicated guy, Jared Padalecki, but you're still awesome."

Something in Genevieve's voice made Jared to listen. He had no other choice. He couldn't see her, he didn't know her, so he could only trust with what he had and that was her voice and a little voice inside of him that shouted that he could trust her. He just wished he could remember.

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

Steve Carlson looked up as his best friend entered the house they shared. He arched his brow as he saw the bag in Jensen's hand. "I thought you were planning on giving that back."

Jensen looked thunderous as he placed the bag on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to grab two beers. He handed Steve one before taking a seat and sighed. "I fucked up."

"Yes, we've established that before." Steve believed in straight talk, never beating around the bush on anything.

Jensen shook his head. "No, more than what we've initially established." He took a large swallow of the ice cold beer before he continued. "Jared is suffering from amnesia and he's blind."

Steve cocked his head. "Jared?" He ignored the rest of the information for now.

"Yeah, found Morgan and Olsson at the hospital. They talked to people who were there for him and that's how I found out his name." Jensen started to explain.

"They give you any grief?" Steve was aware of the history between Jensen and that specific set of detectives.

Jensen shook his head. "I made sure to stay well clear of them." He dragged his hand through his hair. "He's blind, Steve."

"I heard you, but it's not your fault, Jensen. You didn't cause his blindness."

"No? If it wasn't for me, he might've not been found and this wouldn't have happened."

It was Steve's turn to shake his head. "And he could've been found out without you being there and he could've been killed. You can't say stuff like that, Jensen. You know it doesn't work that way."

"I still feel responsible." Jensen sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, first you're going to stop feeling sorry for yourself." A voice sounded from the side and a fiery redhead entered the room. She placed her hand on her large stomach as she leaned in and kissed Jensen on the top of his head. "Worrying about things that's out of your control will not help, and you know that, Jensen." She took a seat next to him on the couch and sighed as he pulled her closer and placed a protective hand across her stomach.

"How are you feeling, Danni?" Jensen asked his best friend as he rubbed her stomach a few times. He smiled as the little one inside kicked against his hand.

"Like I'm going to pop any moment." Danneel sighed and leaned back against Jensen's chest.

Jensen snorted. "You still got two months to go, Danni, no popping any time soon." He kissed her on the top of the head and caught Steve's eye. "Did you get the crib done?"

Danni hummed against him. "It looks gorgeous, you must go and take a look."

Jensen growled. "Did you go in there, are you crazy, what about the paint fumes?" The well placed elbow into his ribs made him hiss out of pain. "What was that for?"

"Jensen Ross Ackles, do you think I'm stupid? I did not go near the second floor, but Chris did take some photos on his phone and showed me, that's how I know. Ever heard of that technology?"

Jensen bowed his head. "Sorry, Danni, not thinking clearly." He sighed again and leaned back against the couch. "I need to go to the police."

"WHAT!" Both his friends exclaimed in surprise. "Morgan will arrest you even before you get a chance to explain." Steve bristled as he mentioned the detective's name.

"And he would have just cause to do that. I did attack him, I did take Jared's camera." Jensen had no idea on what to do, but knew he couldn't leave things as it were.

"And you did not shoot at him, or caused the man any harm. You're forgetting something here, Jensen. If either Stuart or Heyerdahl finds out that you were there they would come after you. They are dangerous." Steve argued back.

"Exactly. With Jared suffering from amnesia he's in danger and he doesn't even realize it. I have to tell them." If it wasn't for the fact that Danneel was resting against him, he would've gotten up and paced the room.

"You will not do such a thing." A new voice sounded from the side as Christian Kane walked in, and took a seat next to Steve on the other couch. "Morgan and Olsson's hands have been itching to nail you, giving yourself up for someone you don't even know it's not going to happen.” Chris knew he sounded harsh, but he grew up on the streets and believed in looking out for himself and be damned with the rest.

"So you're saying keep quiet and let an innocent man be killed, because if either one of those thugs realize it was Jared who was at the pier they will hunt him down and they will kill him." This time Jensen pushed Danneel away and got up from behind her.

"I'm saying keep your head down and worry about yourself." Chris came to his feet. He hated that Jensen always wanted to place himself in danger.

Jensen slowly shook his head. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Damn it, Jensen! Stop trying to sacrifice yourself for everyone. It's not your job to save everyone." Chris bellowed, but stayed put as Steve pushed him back. The way Jensen blanched and Danni's breath hitched, he knew he overstepped his boundaries. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

Jensen pressed his lips together and remained silent. He looked on as a sob escaped past Danneel's lips and she pushed herself up from the couch and disappeared deeper into the house. "I know I can't save everyone, Chris, believe me, I know." He left the other two men behind as he made his way out of the house, he had to think.

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

Doctor Misha Collins sighed as he exited his patient's room. He hated it when he couldn't give any positive answers to his patients. In this instance, Jared Padalecki. Even if the man did not suffer from amnesia, Misha would've recognized him. He was one of the few journalists out there that still wrote the truth. His previous pieces of journalism were brilliant. The articles themselves perfectly written, but his photos; they always tell the story even better. And now, now there was a huge possibility that Jared might never be able to hold a camera in front of his eyes and look through the lens to take that perfect shot.

As he rounded the corner he spotted the two detectives walking towards him and he couldn't help but to sigh. Both men meant well, but they just didn't get it, until Jared's memories returned and his sight, the young man back in the private room wouldn't be able to help them at all. "Detectives," he greeted the men as they came to a halt in front of him.

"Doctor Collins," Jeffrey Morgan greeted first. "Any improvement?"

Misha shook his head, "sorry to say, no, I'm afraid not."

A look passed between the two officers. "Could he be faking it?" Olsson asked the question.

Misha bristled and could feel the color rise on his cheeks. "Faking what, Detective Olsson? Are you referring to the bruises that cover his body, the gash on the back of his head, the lump on his forehead, the fact that he can't see or the fact that he can't remember? Because, I can tell you, that if you're referring to any of those aspects, then no, he's not _faking_ it as you've so eloquently put it."

Ty took a step back, he didn't know his question would bring such a reaction from the medical doctor. "I'm sorry, Doc. We just need to cover all aspects of this investigation."

Misha shook his head. "I don't even want to know what you're covering. What I do know is that Mr. Padalecki was brought in unconscious to our ER and has been treated by myself since then. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got other patients to see." He didn't give them the opportunity to respond but turned on his heels and walked off.

"That went well," Ty mumbled as they neared the room of their victim. He didn't look over at his partner, but rapped his knuckles once on the door before stepping inside. He frowned at the darkness of the room, but managed to catch himself before putting his foot in his mouth again. He remained quiet as Jeffrey hit the switch light and both men made their way over to the hospital bed.

"Mr. Padalecki," Jeffrey started to talk as they neared the bed. "We are sorry to bother you again, but if you're up to it, we'd like to ask you some questions." 

"Detective Morgan?" The question clearly in the spoken words. 

"Yes, sorry. Me and detective Olsson." Jeffrey hesitated before taking another step closer to the bed. Padalecki's head was still covered in large bandages, his eyes covered with patches of gauze. He had two IV lines in his left hand, while his right wrist was in a brace. 

"What can I do for you detectives?" Jared asked as he leaned back against his pillow again. He was tired and the constant headache he had, didn't make things any easier. 

"I know we've been over this before, but is there anything you can remember from what happened to you?" Olsson asked as he removed his notebook and pen. 

Jared cocked his head and swallowed against the bile that threatened to push up from his throat. "How long have you been a detective, Mr. Olsson?" He asked as he recognized the detective's voice who addressed him. 

"Been in the police for about twelve years, seven of those as a detective." Olsson answered with pride in his voice. 

"So you know how to do your job?" Jared sighed and then nearly growled as he wanted to rub his eyes, but couldn't due to the fact that they were taped up. "Apparently I'm a journalist. I have no idea on what to do as one, except that they report on all different types of things on a daily basis. I've been racking my brain on how to be a journalist, but I keep on coming up with nothing. And it's the same with what had happened to me, Detective. Nothing. I can't tell you why I was at the pier, what I was doing there, how I got there or who made the 911 call. I've listened to the recording you made of the call and I have no idea on who it is. But, that doesn't say much, because I have a feeling that should I've been able to see myself in a mirror I would not recognize myself as well. Please, I can't help you. I'm sorry." He turned his head away and hoped that they caught on to the fact that he didn't want to talk to them any longer. 

He heard one of the detective's sigh and then both men greeted him before taking their leave. Jared turned to face upwards again as he was finally left alone. "Jared Padalecki." He's been saying the name over and over in his head, but not one piece of information popped up to link himself to the name. It was not only his eyes that couldn't see, he was in the dark about himself as well and on a certain level that felt even worse. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

Jensen looked on as the two detectives made their way out of the hospital building and proceeded to their car. He was about to call out to them when someone pushed him back. 

"Let's do this another way." It was Chris and Steve stood next to him. 

"How?" Jensen's shoulders slumped. 

Chris shook his head. "We haven't worked out that bit yet, but we couldn't let you go and tell Morgan and his sidekick that you were there. They would've arrested you without listening to anything you had to say." He knew he stated this fact already, but Jensen had to hear it again. 

Jensen looked on as the two police officers got into their car and drove off. "I'm going to see him." He didn't answer his friends or waited for them to join him, he just took off and made his way into the busy hospital. 

Chris and Steve looked on as their friend took his leave from them. "He's not going to have to go through this alone, is he?" Steve asked as he turned to look at his best friend, but even more important his partner. 

Chris shook his head. "I'll follow him. You go and see what Danni needs, we'll meet you later." Chris sighed. "I think we need to go on patrol with him for the next few nights as well, just to be sure." 

"Good idea." Steve leaned in and brushed his lips over Chris' lips. "Be safe." He looked on as Chris disappeared into the hospital before he took his leave. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

Jensen managed to make his way to Jared's room without being seen. Taking a deep breath, he slipped inside. He couldn't help but to gasp as he noticed the bandages that cover Jared's head and eyes. The deep and even breaths made him aware that Jared was asleep and he silently made his way over to a plastic chair and sat down. He still had no idea on what he was going to say to the man, but he couldn't let Jared go through this alone. 

Chris saw Jensen disappear into the room and shook his head. He should've known Jensen would do something like that. He shrugged his shoulders, made his way over to the waiting room across from the room Jensen entered and took a seat. No one would think it strange is someone waited in a waiting room, it was a normal thing to see in any hospital. What the rest of the people didn't know was that he was armed. His Sig tucked into his waistband, covered up by his long shirt. He would have Jensen's back, and by default he would have Jared's back as well if needed be. Chris leaned back and made himself comfortable for the long wait. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

"It's worse than what we thought." Adrian Hough reported as he closed his phone and walked over to where his boss was seated behind his desk. 

"Just how can it be worse?" James Patrick Stuart asked as he interlinked his fingers. 

"It seems that there might've been two men at the pier. The one I followed and the other a fucking journalist. A guy by the name of Padalecki." Adrian typed on the keyboard of his laptop and turned the screen to show his boss. "He's one of those journalists that keeps on digging until he gets what he was looking for." 

"Mm," Patrick studied the photo on the screen. "Where's he now?" 

"St. Joseph's." Hough replied quickly. 

"Guarded?" 

Adrian shook his head. "Police are asking their standard questions, but no guard." 

"Then I don't think we've got anything to worry about. You had a look at the place where he was found, there was nothing there. Let's let sleeping dogs lie for now. The fact that no one has reported anything about us being there, makes me think the second guy might've been a hobo, forget about him." 

"He's an investigate journalist. He always takes his own photos, yet his camera was not found and he was not brought in with it. There's more to this." He didn't add that he wouldn't forget about the second man. He was still an unknown threat that could mean trouble. 

Stuart cocked his head. This was the reason why he had respect for this body guard of him, the man was always straight and right to the point. "Ok, look into it. Take care of the problem if need be, but, Adrian, I don't want this to come and bite us in the ass. I've got more important things to worry about than a single journalist." 

"I'll take care of it, Boss." Adrian excused himself to make a few calls. He had a journalist to visit and a camera to get hold of and if things went really well, he had someone to kill as well. The day just couldn't get any better than that. 


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://imgur.com/TuHuinb)

**One week later - St. Joseph Hospital**

Chad winched as Jared's shoulders sagged. He knew what Jared was going to say even before his best friend opened his mouth. Jared was still blind. 

"No luck, Doc." Jared's voice filled the silence. He tried hard not to rub his eyes, just to see if he could take the darkness away. 

"Okay, Jared. Remember what we talked about. The bruising and swelling of the occipital lobe is quite extensive. The EEG we did this morning, showed no damage to the cerebral cortex itself. This injury of yours will take some time to heal, you just have to be patient. Keep your eyes covered with a good pair of sunglasses, even if you’re inside. I want to see you back here in a week’s time.” 

Doctor Collins reached out and shook Jared’s hand. He smiled at the people in the room before he made his exit. 

“Fuck,” Jared reached for his eyes, but someone grabbed hold of his hands and held them tight. 

“Don’t touch.” Genevieve’s voice sounded up. 

Jared cocked his head. He might not be able to see, but he had a feeling that she’d been crying. Her nose sounded stuffy. “You cried?” 

Genevieve sniffed hard. “Sorry, it’s just so unfair.” 

Jared couldn’t agree more, but he also knew that there was nothing he could do about his situation, he just had to accept it. He ignored her comment, but squeezed her hand once before letting go. “I’ve been discharged, correct?” He asked to no one in particular. It was the man by the name of Chad who answered. 

“Yeah, got your papers right here. Just need to pop into the pharmacy to pick up your prescription and then we can go.” 

“Go where, my apartment?” Jared reached for the jacket that Genevieve had told him about. A sudden silence filled the air. “What’s going on?” 

Someone cleared his throat. “We think it’s better if you’d move in with one of us first, Jared, just until…” 

Jared shook his head, not giving the voice he identified as Tom’s chance to continue. “No, I’m going back to my own place. The sooner I settle in and start getting by on my own, the better. There can’t be an until. That would never work.” 

“Told you, he won’t agree.” Genevieve passed him a pair of glasses that he assumed was sunglasses to put on. “That’s why I’m moving in with you.” She slapped him on the arm when he opened his mouth. “Just until you get the layout of your place sorted out. You’ll need someone there for the first few days and you know that.” 

Jared had to agree. He had no idea on how his place looked like, didn’t even know where anything was in the apartment. He nodded once. “But only for a few days.” 

“Agreed.” Genevieve smiled, but then bowed her head as she realized that he wouldn’t be able to see her smile. “Ready to get out of here?” 

Jared shook his head. He wasn’t ready. Yes, he wanted to get out of the hospital, but at this stage it was the only place known to him, it scared him to think he’d be out there, not having a clue on where he was. 

“I know it’s daunting, but you’ll get the hang of it. You always land on your feet, Jared.” It was Chad who spoke up. “I’ll go and bring the car around.” He left the three friends behind. 

“Your chariot awaits.” Tom pulled the wheelchair closer and helped Jared to sit down. He waited for Jared to get into position and then spoke up again. “I still don’t think it’s a good idea that you’re going back to your apartment, but I understand, it’s just difficult for me, for all of us to see you like this. I’ve known you for many years, Jared. You’re very strong headed, but you need to promise us something, that until you get your sight back you’ll ask for help if you need it. Please.” The last word was a mere whisper. 

Something in Tom’s voice made Jared frown, it sounded almost like there was more to the tone than what should’ve been between two friends. He had to find out what it was, but knew now was not the time. “I promise,” he nodded his head and squeezed Genevie’s hand again when she latched onto him. 

“Good, that’s all we can ask for.” Tom rolled the chair out, keeping an eye on his two best friends as he did so. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Chris looked on as Jared was helped into a waiting car before the wheelchair was placed to the side and all the people got in and the driver pulled away. He made sure there were at least two cars between them before he followed suit. It’s been a tough few days on all of them, but finally they’d settled on a plan. They would follow Jared home, make sure he’s safe and see if they could find a way to let the police know what was going on. Both he and Steve was against the idea of confronting Morgan and Olsson directly. They knew both cops were good, but that was about that. They had no idea of who else could be trusted and the moment Jensen said that Stuart and Heyerdahl were involved, things might become hairy. 

He was surprised to see them pull into an apartment building about five blocks away from their own home. He would’ve thought that Jared stayed in one of the newer suburbs. At least it made keeping an eye out on the guy easier. He found a parking spot a few spaces away and looked on as Jared got lead into the building. After making sure the coast was clear, Chris made it over to the building and looked at the post boxes at the entrance. Luckily for them, Padalecki’s was marked. He stayed on the fourth floor. Apartment 408. Not wanting to be caught, Chris made his way back to his pickup truck and pulled away. They would come by later to see if things were okay. At this stage, he didn’t spot anything out of order. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Jared tiredly sank back against the butter soft leather couch he was placed on. It has been a long day, one that he would rather forget. He snorted at the idea. He had no memories, except for the new ones and already he wished to forget about them as well. He could hear Genevieve busying herself in the kitchen area. Both of them were not hungry, but he had to take something to eat if he wanted to take his pills so she’s making some sandwiches for both of them to enjoy. 

“Are we a couple?” He asked and listened as she stilled her doings in the kitchen before continuing with what she was busy with. He'd refrained from asking any questions while he was in hospital, wanting to get out of there, settling in and then starting to find out about himself. 

“No, we’re just best friends.” Her reply came quickly and then her footsteps came closer until they came to a halt next to him. She pressed a plate into his hands. “Here you go.” 

“Thank you,” Jared reached for the food and could feel at least four pieces of bread on the plate. “All of this for me?” 

“You’re a big boy, trust me, you’ll eat it all.” Genevieve smiled as she took a bite of her own sandwich. 

“Are you in a relationship? Am I in a relationship?” He asked and groaned as he took a bite and tasted how good it was. 

“No, to the first question, and sort of to the second one.” Genevieve sighed and then explained further. “I’m single and you are in a relationship with your career. You always said that there’s still lots of time to get involved, for now you career comes first.” 

“Wow, that’s very committed of me.” Jared had no idea on how to react to that statement. “Did I want to be a journalist all my life?” He sighed. “Sorry, I don’t mean to burden you with all of these questions. It’s just so frustrating.” 

“I understand, Jared. And I don’t mind answering them. And you’re not burdening me with anything. As for your original question, yes, you’ve always wanted to be a journalist. And you’re very good at it. You’ve won several awards for your work, including an IRE award and you were even nominated for a Pulitzer award last year.” 

“Do you know what I was doing on the pier that night?” Jared’s voice had gone soft. 

“I can’t tell you. You’ve been burned in the past by some of your colleagues stealing your scopes, to such an extent that you no longer discuss what you’re working on with anyone. That includes us, Jared. I know it’s something big and you’ve been stressed about it for the last couple of weeks, but other than that, I know nothing. None of us do.” 

"The detectives kept on asking about my camera, I assume it was not found with me?" 

Genevieve shook her head, but then realized what she was doing and answered quickly. "Your camera always goes where you go. When we were called and went to check on you, the first thing we did was to ask about the camera. No one could tell us. We searched through the apartment, your car, your office, but it's nowhere. The police suspect that you either didn't take it with you, which I don't agree with, or someone else took it." 

Jared remained quiet and Genevieve pushed against his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" 

He shook his head, not wanting to share his morbid thought with her. "Nothing much." 

She snorted and punched him lightly on the shoulder with her fist. "You're forgetting about the fact that I know you. When you become quite like this, something is brooding, so just spit it out." 

"It's not as if I have any use for it now, is it? So maybe it should just stay lost." 

"Jared Tristan Padalecki, don't you dare think like that!" Genevieve scolded him hard. "Just because you're blind now, doesn't mean you'll be blind forever and I for one do not want to be around you when your eyesight returns, but your camera is lost. You'll be a terror to be around. You'll try and snipe all of us. It's better that we get that camera of yours, not only for you, but more especially for our health." She took the empty plates and took them back to the small kitchen. "Come on, I can see you're getting tired. You're still healing, so let's get you settled in and I'll help you get your bearings in the apartment a bit later on." 

Jared didn't have the energy to object, instead he grabbed hold of the hand that was placed in his and pulled himself up. He let his friend guide him to the bedroom and after ridding himself of his jeans and shoes he gets in and sighs softly. The bed was perfect. He could've sworn he heard Genevieve giggle and wondered if he spoke out loud. He didn't bother to ask, but just snuggled deeper and drifted off to sleep. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Jensen looked on as the last light was switched off and it went dark inside Jared's apartment. He'd taken over from Chris after it got dark and would stay until the morning. Something told him to do this, to be ready. He looked on as a petite dark haired woman exited the block of apartments, only as she walked towards him did he recognize her as Genevieve. Jensen frowned at the idea that Jared might be left alone for the night. He watched her get into a car and drove off. "What the fuck?" He couldn't believe his eyes. The man was blind and as far as he could establish was single and lived alone and now his so called friends left him alone on his first night out of the hospital. It didn't sit right with Jensen. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and was about to call Steve when a dark sedan pulled up. The hair on Jensen's neck came to attention and he dropped the phone. Jensen shifted lower into his seat to avoid detection and looked on in his side mirror as a male figure approached the apartment block. There was just something about the figure that made Jensen tense up. The street lights were angled wrong and Jensen couldn't make out the man's face until he was almost upon him. "Son of a bitch,” Jensen growled. It was Adrian Hough himself and that meant only one thing. He was here for Jared and Jensen had to get him out. 

Jensen couldn't tackle the man just like that, a fight out on the street would cause trouble and although it might make Hough run, he couldn't take the chance. As the body guard entered the building, Jensen got out of his car and jogged over. Chris had informed him that Jared's apartment was on the fourth floor and without looking around he took the stairs. He had no idea what he was going to do when he got there, but one thing was for sure, he was not going to let Jared get hurt. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Adrian Hough made sure that the coast was clear before he got out of his car and made his way over to the apartment building. He made sure the journalist's apartment was indeed on the fourth floor and grinned when he found the name on the postbox. He pressed the button for the elevator and when he got in he removed his Sig, checking it over before tucking it back into the side holster. He also checked his knife and made sure he had his lock pick set with him. The plan was easy. He would go in, kill the journalist, take his camera and trash the place to make it look like a B&E gone wrong and get out of there in no time. No one would ever be able to trace it back to him or to his boss for that matter. 

When the elevator lurched and came to a sudden stop, Adrian cursed. He cursed even louder when the interior lights dimmed before it went pitch black. The darkness lasted for about five seconds before an emergency light switched on, but the elevator itself remained stationary. "Just fucking great." He managed to stop himself before he slammed his fist into the side of the steel cage. Breaking his hand would not get him out of the steel trap. Quickly he started looking at the doors to see if he could be able to pry them open. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Jensen was breathing hard when he exited the fourth floor and ran past the elevator. He had to jog back when he noticed the digital number on the door still showing two. He leaned in and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear no mechanical noise and had a feeling that the elevator got stuck. He grinned as he looked up just as the number two faded black. It seemed like luck was on his side. But he had no time to waste, he still had to get Jared out and he had to do it quickly. 

He found Jared's apartment at the end of the passage, the farthest away from the elevator, but also from the stairs. To get the man out they had to go past the elevator again, and he had no idea when it would start working again, or if the man trapped inside would get out and come up with the stairs. Jensen removed his own set of lock pics and with little difficulty opened the door and stepped inside. He had to wait a few seconds for his eyes to get used to the darkness before he could move. 

The apartment was eerily quiet and he had to make sure not to make any noise as he moved through the unknown area in search of the bedroom. The first door he tried, ended up being a small study, filled with pieces of equipment and notes by the quick look as he scanned the walls that were covered in paper. The next door belonged to the bathroom and the last door finally delivered what he was looking for - Jared Padalecki. The man was sleeping on his back. The sheet low over his hips, his chest naked. Jensen was grateful for the darkness, he had a feeling if he'd could see properly, he wouldn't have been able to move on, but would've stared at Jared's chest the whole time. 

Jensen wanted to scream out of frustration. There was just no way he could wake Jared up and get him out of the apartment by not making Jared freak out. Because Jensen knew had it been him, he would've freaked out. Being blind, not remembering your past and then being confronted by an unknown person in your apartment telling you to get out because you were in danger - that's freaking out material right there. He had to make another plan. It was then that his luck ran out. He could hear someone at the door and knew Hough made it out. Now he had no choice but to do this in a more violent way. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Jensen kept to the nearly pitch black corners and prayed that Hough wouldn't be able to see him when he entered the apartment. He stood on the balls of his feet waiting to pounce the moment the other man came within reach. He was not surprised to see the man armed with a pistol, the weapon pointed straight ahead. Jensen wasted no time in tackling Hough to the floor, he was aware of the scuffle and the noise they made as both men tumbled to the floor. 

Jensen reached for the firearm, knowing that if he wanted to get out of this alive, he'd have to take away Hough's weapon. He didn't want to kill the other man, but knew Hough wouldn't hesitate in killing him. As both of them still struggled over the weapon, Jensen heard Jared's voice sounding from the side. The man sounded confused, his voice still laced with sleep. "Get down," Jensen growled as he fought over the weapon. He had no idea if Jared would listen to him, but he had to get the man on the floor and out of danger as quickly as possible. 

When the shot sounded through the apartment, Jensen cringed. It was right next to his ear and as he ended up being unable to hear clearly he couldn't help but to wonder why the hell Hough would risk shooting Jared if he went through all the trouble in getting in unnoticed, but then not equipping the pistol with a silencer. They scream of pain to the side of the room spurred him on, he was sure that Jared got hit. The adrenaline spurred him on and with all the strength inside of him, he managed to get Hough to his feet and slammed his fist into the man's jaw. The strength behind the hit was enough to break Hough's jaw and as the man sank boneless to the floor, Jensen scrambled to his feet. He launched himself to the switch that he felt for the first time the entered the apartment. He had to see how badly Jared got hurt and he had to get him out of there, already he could hear the neighbors moving around next door and he knew it was time to leave. 

Jared was on the floor, clutching his right arm. Blood seeped through his fingers and he was pale. "Let me see," Jensen didn't give Jared a chance to flinch away, but moved even closer and pulled the bloodied hand away. "It's a through and through." Jensen mumbled the words more to himself than what he actually talked to Jared. He looked around and found a shirt over the couch behind them. It must've been one Jared discarded the last time he was home. Jensen grabbed the item and quickly tied it around the bleeding wound. "Sorry," he murmured as he tied the shirt up. "We have to get out of here." He didn't give Jared a chance to object, just hauled the larger man to his feet and started dragging him to the door. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Jared couldn’t understand what was going on. One moment he was sleeping, the next he was awoken by a loud crash and even as he tried fruitlessly to remember the layout of the bedroom he realized that switching on the light would serve no purpose. Jared was at a lost on what to do. Even if he exited his room to go and investigate, he’d be useless. The fumbles emanating from his living room spurred him into action. From what Genevieve had told him he was tall and strong, he could only hope that his mere presence would discourage whoever was in his apartment to leave. 

Jared managed to make his way out of his room, down the short passage and could hear the moans and groans of people fighting. Hearing this, made him even more confused, because why would two people break into his home just to fight. He was about to call out to them when a voice barked an order to get down. But even before he could contemplate on doing just that, a loud bang filled his ears and his right bicep burned with fire and as he screamed he could feel something run down his arm. The coppery smell that filled his nose made him realize that he was bleeding and he wondered if he was shot. 

He jerked away one someone spoke up right in front of him, and hissed as his hand got pulled away. He wanted to ask what was going on, who were the persons in his apartment, but he didn’t get the chance. Instead, he got pulled to his feet after his arm was tied and dragged towards the door. “What the hell is going on?” Jared finally managed to ask and dug in his heels. 

“I’ll explain later, but first we need to get out of here.” Jensen pulled at Jared again. 

“No, explain now.” Jared wished he could see what was going on around him. 

Jensen didn’t want to explain. He still didn’t know what he was going to tell, Jared but the man got as stubborn as a mule and refused to move. “My name is Jensen. You’re in danger. I can’t explain to you how I know that, just trust me that you are. Now, please, let’s get out of here. I promise to explain to you later.” This time he didn’t give Jared the opportunity to dug in his heels, just grabbed him by his uninjured arm and pulled him towards the stairs. Already people were exiting their apartments, asking questions. Jensen kept his head low and guided Jared to the stairs. “We’re going down stairs, grab hold of my arm.” He placed Jared’s hand at his elbow and then started going down as quickly as possible. 

“What happened? Who are you? Why was I shot? How do I know you’re not the one who shot me?” Jared fired the questions as they continued to climb down. 

Jensen wanted to scream out of frustration. His mind was racing on what to do. Should he take Jared to the ER and say what? He wouldn’t be able to remain, too many questions would be asked. And what does he tell the man? But then, where does he take him too? He couldn’t risk taking Jared to the house. Not with Danni staying there. There was only one place to go. 

“Are you listening to me? Damn it, answer me.” Jared nearly screamed the last few words. He was aware that they had exited the building. The night air was cool and he could hear sirens in the distance. It sounded as if it were coming closer. Jared stopped and let go of the arm that was guiding him. “Stop, just fucking stop and tell me what’s going on.” He wanted to yell out of frustration, not being able to see what was going on around him made it feel to him as if he was out of control. He shivered slightly and couldn’t help but to moan as his arm throbbed. 

Jensen dragged his hand through his hair, only realizing too late that it was his bloodied hand. “Let’s get out of here, and I promise to tell you everything, please.” The last word a clear plea. 

Jared shook his head. “No, I don’t care how much you plead, tell me what’s going on.” 

Words of profanity left Jensen’s mouth, but he could see that Jared was not moving. “Fine. I know what happened at the pier, I know who shot you and I can say for certain it’s the same person responsible for the attack on you know. So, can we please get you out of here?” 

Not being able to see the man before him, made it impossible for Jared to read him, not that he knew if he had the ability to read anyone, but there was something in the man’s voice that made him nod his head. “I’ll go with you, but I need to phone my friends.” 

Jensen didn’t give Jared the opportunity to talk any further, just grabbed him to the truck and bundled him inside. Only when he got in behind the wheel did he address Jared again. “You can phone your friends, I promise. Just give me a chance to explain.” He started the truck and sped off just as the first police cars rounded the corner. He held his breath at the thought that they might follow them, but he was happy to note that both of the patrol cars came to a halt in front of Jared’s building and the officers leaped out. He concentrated on the road and nearly jumped as Jared’s voice sounded up next to him. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Hmm, Jensen. My name is Jensen.” For a moment Jensen thought about lying, but he already told Jared that they would call his friends and giving Jared a false name would not help the whole situation. 

“Do I know you?” 

Jensen shook his head before he remembered Jared couldn’t see him. “We saw each other once before, but was never formally introduced.” 

There were so many questions running through his mind, but the throbbing in his arm was nearly driving him up the wall. Instead of asking another, he tried to concentrate on his breathing to get through the pain. 

Jensen could see that Jared was in pain. He knew he had to get Jared medical attention and soon, but first he had to get them to safety. “Just hold on, we’re almost there.” He didn’t fail to note the grimace on Jared’s face as the man nodded his head. 

Jensen sighed as he saw the familiar building appearing out of the darkness. He couldn’t believe it’s been three months since he’s been here the last time. He had no idea on what they would find once he got them inside. It didn’t really matter how it looked inside, he just wanted them out of the open. By breaking Hough’s jaw, he’d made the target even bigger on Jared’s back and if Hough managed to identify him during their struggle, he got a target painted on his back as well. Jensen brought the truck to a halt, took a look around and then quickly got out. “We’re here.” With a few strides he was on the passenger side and opened the door to help Jared out. He wanted to curse as he felt how clammy Jared was. The shirt he’d tied around Jared’s arm was bloodied, turning the material into a dark color, almost black. “Let’s get you inside.” 

Jared groaned as he got out of the vehicle and his legs refused to carry his weight. If it wasn’t for the man next to him, he would’ve landed on his face. 

“Easy,” Jensen caught Jared just in time as the other man’s legs gave way. He waited a few moments until he was sure Jared was steady on his feet before he led them towards the house. “It’s a slight incline towards the door, but its level and there are no stairs to worry about.” He looked over at Jared and frowned when the wounded man only nodded his head. 

The trip to the front door went quick and Jensen made sure Jared was okay, before he used his key to open the place up and took them inside. It smelled musty from standing close, but it didn’t look too bad. “Here, sit down.” Jensen didn’t take Jared further than the living room. He wanted to take a look at the arm first. 

“Where are we?” Jared asked softly. 

So many answers popped up in Jensen’s mind. In the end, only one of them came out of his mouth. “Some place safe.” He cleared his throat. “I’m going to get the first aid kit, it’s in the upstairs bathroom. I’ll be quick.” He moved away when Jared nodded his head in agreement. 

Jared could hear the man who introduced himself to him as Jensen move away. He could hear him climbing up stairs and then it was quiet. “Fuck,” he couldn’t help but to curse as he thought about what had happened. He was aware of the fact that he found himself in a difficult situation. Not only did he have a bullet wound to his upper arm, but he was with someone he didn’t know and had no idea if the guy really wanted to help him, or if he wanted to kill him. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear Jensen coming back down again. He jumped as someone touched him on the shoulder. It was instinct that made him take a swing, but there was just one problem, he’d forgotten about the bullet wound and screamed as the pain travelled up and down through his arm, nausea building up in his throat as the waves of agony continued on. 

“Shit, sorry.” Jensen apologized as he helped Jared to lean back against the couch when he saw that it looked like Jared was about to pass out. 

Tears streamed down Jared’s face and he bit hard on his lip to stop himself from whimpering out loud. “Don’t feel good,” he mumbled and then Jensen was pushing him forward and he vomited onto the floor. 

Jensen realized that Jared was going to hurl and he pushed the man forward, not wanting Jared to mess his clothes, not giving a damn about the carpeting or the floor. “Easy, it’s going to be all right.” Jensen held Jared’s hair out of his face as the injured man emptied his stomach of its meager contents. Only when Jared stopped heaving did he pull him back and managed to make him lie down on the couch. Jensen reached for the bottle of water that he brought with him when they entered the house. “Here’s some water.” He placed the sealed bottle in Jared’s hands. 

Jared shook too much and sighed in relief when Jensen took the bottle and opened it up for him. 

“Just some small sips, don’t want you to get sick again.” Jensen guided the bottle to Jared’s mouth before taking it away again after a few sips. 

“Thank you, sorry.” Jared mumbled and hissed as the pain in his arm flared up again. 

“No need to be sorry. You ready for me to have a look at your arm?” He asked as he helped Jared to move to the other side of the couch to avoid the mess on the floor. 

“Don’t think I’ll ever be ready, but it needs to be done.” Jared’s voice sounded grainy. 

“I’ll try to be as gentle as possible.” Jensen reached for the shirt and then stilled his hands. He couldn’t stop the images that assaulted his mind and shook his head to get rid of them. This was not the time to remember the past. “I’ll tell you what I’m doing every step of the way, okay?” When Jared nodded his head, Jensen reached for the shirt and started to assess the injury with care. 

Jared was surprised to find how soft Jensen’s hands were on his skin and how he spoke softly as he cleaned the wound. “You a doctor?” 

“No, I’m not.” Jensen took up the water that Jared drank from earlier. “Need to clean this out, it will hurt.” He helped Jared turn a bit more and then dosed the wound with the water. When Jared whimpered he soothed him down again. “Sorry, almost done, sorry.” When the wound ran clean he stopped with the water and padded it dry with some towels he found in the cupboard. He took great care in not hurting Jared more. “It needs stitches.” When Jared groaned he placed his hand on his knee. “If it was just a gash I could’ve done it myself, but I’m not skilled enough to see if there’s any muscle damage and to fix that. I do however have someone that could help.” Jensen wanted to kick himself even as the words left his mouth. He had no intention to drag Danni into this, but it seemed like he just did. 

“Why can’t we go to the police?” Jared cocked his head as he heard Jensen searching through something. He was surprised when his hand was taken and something was placed on his palm. 

“Extra strength Tylenol. It will help for the pain. I don’t have anything stronger.” Jensen tried to ignore Jared’s question. 

Jared didn’t even hesitate in taking the pills and swallowing them down. “Are you going to answer my question?” 

“If I tell you it’s not safe will you accept the answer and let it be?” Jensen took some gauze from the kit and tied it around Jared’s arm. He was happy to note that the bleeding has finally stopped. 

“No,” Jared shook his head. “I was injured at the pier, I don’t know how it happened or why. Detective Morgan indicated that whoever called 911 told them I was shot at. Now you and someone else broke into my apartment, I got shot at again, only difference, this time I was hit. I still don’t know if you’re a good guy or a bad guy. I don’t even know who the other person in my apartment was. I got this feeling that you do know, but that you’re not going to tell me and then you expect me to just let things be and not go to the police. I don’t think so.” 

It was Jensen’s sigh that broke the silence that settled between them. “Promise me you won’t freak out.” 

Jared snorted. “How do you want me to make that promise?” 

Jensen smiled and then became serious again. “Okay, if you are going to freak out, can you just give me time to explain everything before you do so?” 

“I can try.” Jared sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. He couldn’t help but to snort. “I’m supposed to have on my sunglasses.” 

Jensen frowned and then wanted to slap himself on the back of the head. “I’m sorry, I forgot to take them for you. I can bind your eyes for you if you think it will help.” 

“Is it very bright in here?” 

“Fairly, I had to have enough light to see what’s going on here. I can turn them down.” He rose to his feet even before Jared could answer. He turned the lighting down until the room was covered in a soft glow, just enough for him to still see. “Done.” 

“Thank you.” Jared closed his eyes, the medication was starting to make him drowsy. He suspected the blood loss he’d suffered also contributed to this lethargic feeling. 

Seeing Jared closing his eyes, Jensen spoke up. “I can help you upstairs; there is more than one bedroom to choose from, if you want to rest.” 

Jared kept his eyes closed. “No, I first need to hear what’s going on. Please, you need to tell me.” 

For a long time Jensen remained silent. When he finally spoke up, his voice sounded deeper than before. “It’s my fault that you are blind. I was there that night…”


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://imgur.com/gnF36Hs)

“What the fuck is going on here!” Detective Morgan’s voice bellowed through the apartment as he finally made his way through. 

“I’ve got no clue, except to say that Padalecki is gone, we found blood on the floor, a slug embedded in the wall, an apartment in disarray and someone saw a man stumbling out of here with a weapon in his hand. No one knows who he was or what happened to him. From the description we got, it’s not Padalecki.” Olsson brought his partner up to speed. 

“No one saw Padalecki leave?” Morgan’s trained eye went over the scene before him. It was clear that there was a struggle and by the way things were messed up, at least two people had to be involved. He walked through the apartment. The bedroom showed that someone slept in the bed, the covers thrown to the side. He noticed Jared’s phone and sunglasses on the night stand. 

“Witnesses reported that after a shot was heard everything was dumped into chaos. No one really took note of who was where at that stage.” Ty answered and looked on as the CSI team collected evidence. “Can we get testing done on that ASAP, need to know if it’s Padalecki’s blood.” He smiled at the pretty technician and then turned back to his partner. “What are you thinking?” 

“That wherever Padalecki is, he’s in trouble and we need to find him. Let’s see if we can get hold of his friends.” He grabbed Jared’s cell phone with his gloved hand and scrolled through the contacts. Not wanting the wrath of the fiery Genevieve on him so early in the morning, he found Tom Welling’s number and hit call. One small part of him wished that Jared was with his friends, but the condition of the apartment told a different story. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

Steve grabbed Chris by his arm and hauled him back as his boyfriend wanted to storm right in. “You need to take it easy, babe.” 

Chris pulled his arm lose out of the hold Steve had on him. “Take it easy? How the hell can you say that, Steve? He totally took matters into his own hands and now he’s in an even bigger mess than before and you expect me to take it easy? No, I don’t think so.” 

Steve wanted to speak up, but the door opened up and Jensen stood in front of them. “I do think you need to come in. No sense in waking up the whole neighborhood.” He didn’t give any indication that he heard what Chris said, just stood to the side to let them pass. “Once you’re in, keep your voices down, Jared’s sleeping.” He looked over his shoulder to where he could see Jared’s silhouette sprawled out on the couch. He still couldn’t believe how good Jared took the news he’d shared with him. He did have a feeling that Jared would freak out later. 

“What happened?” Chris asked the same time, Jensen asked, “where’s Danni?” 

Steve looked between his two friends. “Danni’s not feeling well.” 

“The baby?” 

More like a cold that’s making her nauseous. I didn’t tell her you wanted her here.” Chris explained before Steve could answer. 

Jensen wanted to be upset, but he understood their protectiveness towards their friend. “Jared’s in need of some stitches.” 

Steve groaned. “What did you do?” 

“I didn’t shoot him.” Jensen held up his hands as both of his friends wanted to talk at the same time. 

“I think you need to start at the beginning.” Chris made his way through to the dining room. He waited for the others to take a seat before he spoke up again. “Start talking.” 

Jensen looked over his shoulder to where Jared was still sleeping and then turned back to face his friends again. Quickly he told them what happened at the apartment. He sighed again. “There’s something else you also need to know something else. I told him about what happened at the pier.” 

“The fact that he’s still here, tells me it went well.” Chris responded. 

“Well, he didn’t try to kill me, or run away, so I would agree, it did go well.” Jensen dragged his hand across his face. He was bone tired. 

“What are we going to do about Hough? If that man is involved, you know Stuart is also involved.” 

“I don’t know, Steve. Jared still has amnesia. Until he regains his memory, we’re all in the dark about that.” Jensen grimaced at his choice of words. 

“No pun intended, I hope.” It was Jared’s voice who sounded up from where he was still lying on the couch. 

Jensen couldn’t help but to smile as he heard Jared’s voice. “You’re awake, how’re you feeling?” 

“Like I’ve been shot.” Jared held up his hand. “Sorry, lousy humor.” He cocked his head. “Who’s with you?” 

Jensen had moved from his place at the table back to the living room. “My two best friends.” He indicated to Steve and Chris to come closer. He introduced both men to Jared and took pride that both men actually spoke to Jared to make sure he heard their voices so that he could distinguish between them. 

“Jensen told us he explained what happened to you.” Chris asked and took a swipe at Steve when his boyfriend rolled his eyes. 

“You think I should freak out more?” 

“I would.” 

Jared shook his head. “I thought I would too, but apparently not. It’s as if I’m used to stuff like this.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, not being blind or having no memory, just the absurdity of it all.” 

“Your friends, did they tell you what you do?” Steve asked. 

Jared nodded his head. “I’m an investigative journalist.” 

“You’re one of the best ones out there, Jared. Your articles really hits home.” Steve spoke up again. “You never squirm away from the truth. You always report the story as is. Those awards you received, you deserved them.” 

Jared lowered his head. “Thank you.” It was difficult to hear things about himself that he had no knowledge about. “Jensen said he saw two prominent figures out there who shouldn’t do business with one another.” 

“Let me ask you this first. You’re suffering from amnesia, but to what extent?” Chris leaned closer. 

“Mm, it’s a bit difficult to answer. I don’t remember anything about myself. Not where I grew up, how old I am or what I do for a living. I can’t remember the articles I wrote or the photos I took, but I can tell you who the President is and for one or another reason I can recite all the states in alphabetical other without having to think about it.” 

“That’s cool.” Chris grinned. “Do you have any knowledge about Stuart or Heyerdahl?” 

This time Jared shook his head. “I can tell you that Heyerdahl is the Senator, and that Stuart are into shady business deals, but that’s that. Why, I was at the pier, and what they were doing there, I don’t know.” 

It was Steve who noticed the tremble in Jared's hands. "You're in pain." All three men looked on with expressions of shock when Jared blushed. 

"Yeah, a bit. But it's not bad, I can handle it." 

"You don't need to handle it, I've got some more pills here." Jensen reached out to grab them from the coffee table. 

"No, it's all right. I don't need them." 

Chris snorted. "You've got to hurt, getting shot is not something simple, it hurts. Ask, Jensen he can tell you." He slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd said. "Sorry," he mouthed to his best friend. 

Jared frowned. "You got shot?" He didn't see the way Jensen's hand curled around his chest, or how Steve reached out and took the hand in his squeezing it tight. 

Jensen knew he had to answer. He managed to clear his throat. "Yeah, I did. But it's been a while back." He was glad that none of his friends called him out on the lie. It happened five months, eighteen days, seven hours and thirteen seconds ago, but no one was keeping time. 

"I'm sorry." Jared answered sincerely. He wanted to ask, but something in Jensen's answer told him to drop it for now. 

"Forget about it." This time he did reach for the pain medication and placed two in Jared's hand. "Drink this. Steve can have a look at your arm as well. He was a field medic." 

Jared shook his head. He still felt loopy and wanted to be in charge of his faculties for a while. 

Steve realized what was going on. "I tell you what. Let me take a look. If I think it's looking fine, and if you can hold on a bit longer, we'll do that. But, if I feel that we need to stitch this up right now, you need to take those pills. I realize that you still have a lot of questions, but I promise you, we're the good people here." He didn't ask Jared to trust them, he knew that was too much to ask for right now. 

"Okay, you can have a look." Jared steeled himself when he felt the hands on him, but settled down when Jensen spoke up next to him, explaining what his friend was doing while the hands that touched him worked carefully. He didn't even realize that his eyes grew heavy or that he slipped into a doze once more as Steve inspected the wound. 

Steve looked up when Jensen's voice faded away; he then realized that Jared was sleeping. He took a new piece of gauze offered to him by Chris and started to bandage the gaping injury up. "It's past my expertise. He needs to get to a hospital. It also started bleeding again." He held up the bloodied gauze for the other two to see. 

"We can't take him to a hospital. You know Stuart has eyes everywhere; they already tried to kill him once, and I'm not talking about what happened at the pier. If we took him in, the first thing any doctor will do is to phone the police. You know, if Morgan and Olsson are on the case, they would've notified all hospitals and clinics already to be on the lookout for any GSW. Danni is our only hope." 

Both Steve and Chris realized that Jensen was telling the truth. They didn't want to bring Danni into any dangerous situation, but it seemed like Jensen was right; Danni was their only hope. "Okay, I'll go and fetch her. You two, keep him safe." Chris rose to his feet. 

Jared groaned in his sleep and Jensen found himself stroking Jared's hair, calming the other man down. "Make sure Danni brings the strong stuff, I think he'll need it." 

"Will do." Chris replied as he made his way over to the front door, Steve on his heels. 

"You'll be careful." Steve whispered against Chris' neck as he pulled him into his embrace. 

"I will and I'll keep in touch." Chris kissed Steve hard. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." 

Steve snorted. "I think it's too late for that." 

"True. Love you." They shared another kiss before Chris made his way out of the door. Steve looked on until his boyfriend disappeared around the corner before he went back into the living room. He took a seat close to where Jensen was seated. He wasn't surprised to find Jared's head in Jensen's lap. "Are you falling for him?" 

"I don't know. I just don't want him to see him hurt again." Jensen continued stroking Jared's hair. 

"You could be charged with kidnapping." 

"I'm aware of that. I can also be charged with robbery and hell, they could even try and make out a case that I was the one who shot him. Whatever happens, I just need him to be safe." Jensen met Steve's gaze. "I can't lose another one, Steve." 

Steve merely sighed. He knew Jensen still felt guilty about what had happened nearly six months ago. And that was only the top of the iceberg. Jensen carried the world on his shoulders, being in jail for four years didn't lighten that load one bit. "None of that was your fault, Jensen. You carry no blame." 

"Yeah, tell that to Danni, tell that to Morgan. I am to blame, Steve and there's nothing I can do about it, except to accept it. I will never be forgiven." 

Steve wanted to growl. He knew Danni didn't blame him, he had a feeling Morgan was more frustrated with Jensen that actually blaming him, but convincing Jensen of that was a totally different ball game and one not being played at the time. First, they had to sort this mess out. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

"What kind of detectives are you? My best friend is missing, possibly shot and you can't find him anywhere!" Genevieve was on the rampage. She was angry and upset, but not only at the police, at herself as well. She should've stayed, she shouldn't have let Jared convince her that he would be fine. But it was too late now, he was gone. His cell phone left behind so she had no way of contacting him and she had no idea if he remembered her number, or any of their numbers. She never even asked. She sobbed as Chad pulled her into his embrace. 

"They'll find him, Gen," Chad spoke the words with conviction, but his tone was filled with doubt. 

"They don't even know where to start. They have no idea what happened at the pier, who the person was who called 911 or what even happened in Jared's apartment. They're clueless, Chad and we're helpless." Genevieve sobbed again. 

Chad chose to remain silent. Genevieve was correct and he had no idea on what to do. Never before in his life did he feel as useless as right now. He looked out through the window and was surprised to see the sun coming up. They've been at the police station since about two in the morning. He really didn't think it was that late. Fear gripped his heart. Jared's been missing for hours. He had no idea if his friend was still alive, if they would ever see him again. His eye caught Tom, who stood across from him. His friend looked haggard and he had a feeling he didn't look much better. "They will find him." Chad had to repeat the words, even if it sounded hollow to his ears. It was the only thing they could cling on to, they had no other hope. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

James Patrick Stuart flung the glass so that it shattered against the wall. The amber liquid spilled and stained the wall as it ran down. "He's a fucking journalist, Adrian. How difficult could it have been? I'm not even talking about the fact that he's fucking blind! You're fucking pathetic! I should just kill you and get it over with, but I don't even want to waste a bullet on you!" He turned to face one of the other men in the room. "Get Heyerdahl on the line, it's time he got his hands dirty as well." He turned to face his disgraced bodyguard again. "Get out under my eyes, I don't want to see you anytime soon." 

Adrian could only nod his head and wanted to scream out of pain as he did so. He tried to explain that there was someone else. It might even have been the second man from the pier, but his boss didn't want to believe him. But he knew it wasn't the journalist who attacked him. The man he fought with had formal training, training that he was sure Padalecki did not have. There was also the fact that there was something familiar about the man who took him down, but his head ached and his jaw throbbed and he couldn't think what it was that bothered him. He knew it would come to him sooner or later and when he found out who it was that helped Padalecki he would personally cut that bastard's throat. But first he had to get out. He didn't want to be around when his boss couldn't find Padalecki, he would stay away and would return with news. Hopefully, he could even return with Padalecki's head on a platter. And he was not speaking figuratively. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

Danni hissed as she finally got to her feet and glared at Jensen. “If it wasn’t for the fact that I loved you so much, I would’ve killed you right now.” She pulled off her blood stained gloves and disposed of them with efficiency. 

“I’m sorry, Danni, I didn’t want to involve you in this, but I had no choice.” Jensen pleaded and then grunted in pain as a well-aimed fist landed on his arm. 

“I’m not angry about you bringing him here and letting me help, Jensen. I’m angry about the fact that once again, you acted before you thought things through. At least you could’ve phoned earlier and told us what was going on. Do you know how worried we were? Do you even care?” She sighed and sat down. “I’m sorry, I know you care, that was out of line.” She placed her hand protectively over her protruding stomach. “Shh, little one, I didn’t mean to wake you up, go back to sleep.” She continued to rub circles on her stomach until the movements she could feel beneath her hands died down. 

“He all right?” Jensen asked in concern as he moved to her side. 

Danneel grinned. “ _She’s_ fine, Jensen. Just doesn’t like it when her mommy gets worked up while it’s clearly still sleeping time.” 

Jensen couldn’t help but to return the smile. Danneel had decided that she didn’t want to know the sex of the baby and thus the bantering started. Danneel believed it was a girl, while Jensen said it was a boy. Jensen turned serious again. “Will he be all right?” He looked over to where Jared was stretched out on the bed after he finally convinced the wounded man to move to somewhere more comfortable. 

“He’ll be fine, Jensen. His arm will be sore for a few days, and bar no infection, he’ll be good again.” She frowned before she spoke up again. “I’m not his attending doctor, Jensen, but I’m worried about him still not being able to distinguish between light and darkness.” 

Jensen swallowed hard. “You mean it can be permanently?” 

Danni shrugged her shoulders. “Only time will tell. He’ll most likely have a follow up with his doctor soon and they’ll run some test and get clarity on it.” 

“What about his memory?” 

“The same as with his eyesight. It might return or not, we’ll just have to wait and be patient.” She smiled as Jensen helped her to her feet. “I know this place holds bad memories for us all, Jensen, but you loved it here. Maybe you should think of moving back here.” 

Jensen shook his head. “I can’t, I’m sorry. I contacted the real estate agents last weekend, I’m selling it.” 

Danni bit down on her lip and then finally nodded her head. It was not her place to argue, and she had to respect Jensen’s wishes. “Okay, if that’s what you want to do, then I’ll help you sort out everything.” 

Jensen shook his head. “The only help you’ll be giving me is to direct everyone else, I do not want you to lift a finger.” 

Danneel scowled at him. “You do know I’m only pregnant, and not ill? I can still work.” 

“I’m aware of the fact that you’re pregnant, but I also know you, Danni. You’ll try and do more and more, and I don’t want you to get hurt, not you or that baby you’re carrying.” Jensen counter argued the point. 

“I’ll take it easy and just supervise.” Danneel leaned in and kissed Jensen on the head. “It will all work out.” 

Jensen didn’t reply, just merely nodded his head and waited for Danneel to exit before he exited the room. None of them saw Jared’s eyes snap open as he stared into the darkness. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

Jensen looked worried at where Jared was seated across from him. The larger man was subdued since he woke up and joined them downstairs again. He could clearly see that there was something bothering Jared, but he had no idea on how to address the issue. He cleared his throat. “You want to call your friends and tell them you’re okay?” He and Chris had argued this point for a long time. Jensen was aware of the fact that there might be a possibility that Jared could still say he was taken against his will and he can be arrested for kidnapping. He frowned as Jared gave no indication that he heard him talking. “Jared?” He asked again. 

Jared jumped as he heard his name. “Sorry, I was deep in thought. Were you talking to me?” 

Jensen decided not to ask what was bothering Jared, but to leave it for later. “Yeah, you still want to call your friends and tell them you’re okay?” 

Jared snorted. “I really want to do that, but there’s one problem. I don’t have my phone and I can’t remember their numbers. I don’t have any idea on how to get in touch with them.” Jared was surprised to hear three different moans sounding up around him. He didn’t think that anyone would care that he didn’t have his phone with him. 

Jensen couldn’t believe when he heard Chris and Steve also groan when Jared mentioned he didn’t have his phone. He arched his brow and shook his head. “Okay, do you know where one of them stays or work? Maybe we could get hold of them that way.” 

Jared shook his head. “They didn’t tell me any physical addresses, I only know that Gen is a teacher, but I don’t know where. Tom is a model and Chad has his own business, but what exactly it is, I’m not sure. We didn’t get enough time to talk, my head was either too scrambled up to concentrate or there were too many doctors and nurses poking me. That’s the main reason why I begged Genevieve to leave, I just wanted one night of uninterrupted sleep, just wanted to be alone.” 

Finally, Jensen got his answer on why Jared was left behind and although he still blamed Jared’s friends, he could understand why Jared wanted the space. “We’ll find them.” He looked over to Chris and indicated with his head that he wanted to talk to him in private. Jensen turned his attention back to Jared. “Think about what you want for dinner, I just need to talk to Chris real quick.” He stood up and couldn’t help but to smile as Steve started to explain what take out menus they have and what they could get to eat. 

“What’s going on in that crazy head of yours?” Chris asked the moment they were alone. 

“You’ve been my friend for far too long.” Jensen shook his head. “What if we let Jared contact Morgan and tell him his fine?” 

The growl that emanated from Chris didn’t sound human at all. “Are you out of your fucking mind, Ackles? The moment Jared tells him his with you, Morgan will pitch up here, because he’ll know you will come here and he will arrest your fucking ass. So, no, we’re not going to let Jared, or you or anyone else for that matter, phone Morgan.” 

“We need to involve the cops in any case, Chris. We can’t take Heyerdahl and Stuart on. We will not win.” Jensen tried to reason. 

“And do enlighten me how are we going to prove to Morgan and Olsson that those two pricks are involved. In case you’ve forgotten, Morgan will do anything to get you off the streets and Jared, well, he can’t even remember his own name, let alone what happened that night. Unless you’ve got another ace up your sleeve that I’m not aware of, Jensen, this shit is not going to fly.” 

Jensen’s shoulders sagged, Chris was right. He felt so hopeless. “I just want to help him.” 

“And we will, we just need to figure some stuff out.” Chris pulled Jensen close and hugged him hard. “I’ll see if I can find out the girl’s number, I’ve got some contacts I can use to find out her details.” 

“Thank you.” 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

“I think we might have something,” Ty Olsson grinned as he turned the screen for his partner to have a look at. “Look who else was at the pier that night?” He leaned back in his chair and waited for Jeffrey’s reaction and he wasn’t disappointed for one second. 

“THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I HAVE HIM THIS TIME!” Morgan bellowed as he took in what was happening on the screen. “I want a BOLO out on him and I wanted it out, NOW!” He grabbed his jacket and secured his weapon to his holster. “Let’s go, Ty, we’ve got ourselves a criminal to catch.” 

As the two detectives left the office, Ty couldn’t help but to glance back at the scene and smiled again. The image frozen on the screen showed one Jensen Ross Ackles walking away from the pier district with a very expensive looking camera clutch in his hands. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

“Do any of you know this man, or ever seen him before?” Detective Morgan asked as he showed Jared’s three friends a mug shot of their new prime suspect. 

Tom took the photo first and shook his head. Chad also shook his head, but Genevieve seemed to have doubts. 

“Ms. Cortese? Have you seen this man before?” Morgan couldn’t help but to get excited. If they could confirm that Ackles was seen around Padalecki before they had even more reason to bring him in for questioning. 

Genevieve shook her head. “I’m not sure, he seems vaguely familiar, but I’ll be lying if I’d say yes.” 

“Can you tell us where you saw him?” Olsson inquired. 

Genevieve studied the photo again. “At the hospital. I might have seen him at the hospital.” 

“The same time when Jared was there?” Morgan asked, his heartbeat increasing with every breath he took. 

“Yes, the same time. I thought he was there to visit someone as I’m sure I’ve seen him more than once. He looked so sad.” Genevieve nodded her head. “It’s him. The more I look at this photo, the more convinced I am that it’s the same man.” 

It took everything Jeffrey had in him not to jump with joy. Finally, he got something to nail Ackles on, and this time he will not get away. He cleared his throat. “If I showed you a photo of a camera would either of you be able to say if it’s Jared’s camera?” 

“Did you find the camera?” Tom asked quietly. 

“No, not yet, but we have a good suspicion on where it might be.” It was Olsson, who answered as he took out another photo from his pocket. He’d taken the time to print one of the frames where Jensen was walking along the street where the camera was clearly visible. He had asked the technicians to blow it up so that the camera was visible. He showed the photo to Wellington and smiled as the tall man nodded his head in agreement. 

“That’s Jared’s camera.” 

“You positive?” Morgan had to be sure. 

“I’m positive.” 

“Thank you for your assistance. You’ve been a great help.” Morgan turned to leave when Genevieve touched his arm. 

“Who’s this man?” She indicated to the photo Morgan still clutched in his hand. 

“A cold blooded killer, one that I will personally make sure gets put away forever.” Morgan shoved the photo back in his pocket and indicated to Olsson that they should leave, leaving three stunned friends behind who now even more worried about Jared than what they were before. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

“I need you to tell me again what happened.” Jared asked as he pushed his carton of Chinese food away. He wasn’t really hungry, but had to agree it still tasted good. 

“You need to rest.” Danneel’s voice sounded up from the door and Jared felt when Jensen stood up from next to him to greet the woman who just came in. 

“I’ve been resting the whole day, I’m tired of resting.” 

“Do I need to remind you that you’ve been through two traumatic experiences in as many weeks? Your body is suffering from shock and blood loss, you need to rest.” Danni brought her hands to her sides to glare at Jared but then shook her head. That would not work, he couldn’t even see her. 

“Not that I mind you being here, Danni, but why are you here?” Jensen asked as he closed the door behind her. 

“Someone doesn’t want to settle down since _her_ uncle Jensen isn’t there to sing to her. And since she’s not settling down, I can’t settle down.” Danni explained as she took a seat on one of the chairs. 

Jensen rolled his eyes, but still went on his knees next to Danneel and rubbed her baby hump. “At least someone appreciates me.” 

“I appreciate you.” Jared’s own words startled him and he could feel himself blushing at his words. “Sorry.” 

Danneel smiled sweetly. “And you haven’t even heard him sing.” She poked Jensen with her finger. “I even brought your guitar, it’s in my car.” 

Jensen sighed dramatically. “I’ll go and get it. If my god child wants to hear me sing, who am I to say no.” He decided to let Jared’s remark slide for now, he would talk to him about it later. 

Danneel waited until Jensen left the house before she spoke up again. “He’s a good man, Jared. Never mind what he himself says, or what anyone else might say, you just remember my words. He is a good man.” 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

Adrian Hough’s eyes snapped open and a grimace that he would explain as a smile, appeared on his face. He finally realized why the person who took him down in Padalecki’s apartment was so familiar. It was Jensen Fucking Ackles. That man has been a thorn in their side for a very long time. The only respite they had from him was when he was locked up for those couple of years. How he wished it could've been for longer. But, unfortunately, all good things also come to an end. 

Gingerly Adrian got up from bed. It was not only his jaw that ached, his whole body screamed at him after that fight. He forced himself to stretch out, slowly working the kinks out of his body until he could move without looking like an old man. Adrian checked his weapons and after dressing up in all black he headed out of the door. He had to find Ackles and if asking around didn't do the job, he knew just how to get that fucking saint's attention. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains torture of a child - you have been warned!**

[ ](http://imgur.com/SRNHEYe)

"I've checked out all of Ackles' usual places, no one has seen him around for the last few days." Ty sighed as he took his chair and looked at his partner across from him. "Any luck on your side?" 

Morgan shook his head. "Ackles finished his parole last month, so he doesn't need to check in anymore." His hands shook with fury. He knew that if they found Ackles they most likely would find the missing journalist. The only thing he couldn't understand was why Ackles would take the man. And who was the third person in Padalecki's apartment. He looked at the sheet of paper next to his arm. The DNA results came back from the lab, the blood in the apartment indeed belonged to the missing man. It bothered him that none of the hospitals or clinics reported any GSW victims coming in. He also contacted a few of the pharmacies in the area to see if anyone came in and bought stuff like gauze, but that was another dead end. A smile appeared on his face. "Bingo." He stood up and reached for his shield and weapon. "Come on, Ty. Let's go find our missing journalist." Jeffrey wanted to kick himself for not thinking about it earlier, but now he had and he knew he was on the right track. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

"Detectives Morgan, Olsson, what can I do for you?" Danneel asked as he opened the door and saw the two men standing before her. 

"You can tell us where your friend Ackles is." Morgan asked as he tried to move into the house. 

Danni moved so that she blocked the entrance. "I didn't invite you in detective, and unless you've got a warrant to enter my home, you're not welcome here." 

"And I can arrest you on a charge of obstruction of justice." Morgan growled. 

"Yes, that would be a good heading in the news for the police department wouldn't it, detective? I can see it already, 'Heavily pregnant doctor arrested on bogus charges.' Think your boss will be impressed?" Danneel snapped back. 

"Where's Ackles?" Morgan barked out, this time not trying to enter the house. 

Danneel shrugged. "I've got no idea. It's been a few days since I've last seen him. Why do you need him, detective? Want to slap another false murder charge on him?" 

"He's guilty and you know it, if it wasn't for him, they'd still be alive today." Morgan was seeing red. 

"And yet the jury found him not guilty on that charge, wasn’t it so, detective?" Danneel fumed. She hated this man with a passion. She knew he was one of the good guys, but he had a terrible blind spot when it came to Jensen. 

"He was found guilty," Olsson spoke up for the first time. 

"Yes, on a lesser charge and he served his sentence. End of story and yet, every time something goes wrong, the first one you suspect is Jensen. I really think it's time you leave. Jensen is not here and no, I will not be telling him that you're looking for him." Danneel moved to close the door. 

"I know he's involved." Morgan pulled out the photo of Jensen with Jared's camera. "You must've read about the journalist who was attacked on the pier, well, this is Ackles' with Mr. Padalecki's camera on the night of the attack. If you know where he is, you better tell me, because I will find him and if I find out that you knew where he was without telling me, I will arrest you, pregnant or not." 

Danneel's features remained stoic as she took in the photo the detective had in his hand. "I have no idea of where he is, please leave." 

"One last aspect, doctor. Have you treated any GSW victims in the past twenty four hours?" Morgan inquired. 

Danneel huffed. "In my condition? I can't even see my own feet, never mind treating anyone. If that's all, please leave." This time she managed to close the door in their faces and as she heard them going down the stairs she sighed in relief. "That was too close for comfort." She rubbed her stomach and reached for her phone. She had to let Jensen know that Morgan was on his case. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Jensen cursed as he slammed his hand against the wall. He should've known something like this would happen. "Steve!" He called out to his friend as he paced the room. 

"What's wrong?" Steve popped his head in. 

"Morgan and Olsson just paid Danni a visit. They showed her a photo of me with Jared's camera. They're looking for me." He wanted to scream out of frustration. 

"Is Danneel all right?" Steve asked in concern. He knew both detectives could be real aggressive if they wanted to. 

"Yeah, they threatened her with obstruction, but she stood her ground." Jensen shook his head. "They'll be watching her from now on. They'll be looking for you and Chris as well." 

"Let them come, we're not scared." It was Chris' voice who sounded up at the door. 

"I can't let you get into trouble for me." Jensen continued to pace. 

"So, what? You want to hand yourself over? Let them take Jared and make him an easy target for Stuart and Heyerdahl? It's not going to work, Jensen and you know that." Chris tried to reason with his friend. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" Jensen finally lost his cool as he exploded with rage. 

"I want you to tell me again what happened that night, in detail." It was Jared's calm voice that sounded from the doorway. He was standing at the entrance, his hair messed up from sleep, but his voice steady. 

"It's not going to help," Jensen replied without screaming. 

"Who says it will not? Please, you've got nothing to lose by doing this. Maybe there's something that can help." Jared took two steps forward, using his hands to feel where the furniture was in front of him. Being in the same place for two days now gave him the chance to learn the set up of the whole house and gave him a bit of freedom by being able to move around, even though he still did manage to bump into the odd object or two. 

Jensen closed the distance between them. He would have to lie if he said he didn't grow close to Jared. They could talk to one another for hours on end without getting tired. "What would it help?" 

"It might make me remember something." Jared hated the constant darkness he was living in, but he what he hated more was the fact that he couldn't remember. It was slowly starting to drive him up the walls. 

"Your doctors and Danni said not to force it. Your memories will return on their own." Jensen reached out and squeezed Jared's hand. 

Jared shook his head. "I don't know your history, Jensen and I know there's stuff that you're not telling me, and I understand that, but this is part of me, and I need to know what happened. I heard you saying the police went to Danni and by the sound of things they threatened her. That's not right. She helped me. You're helping me. I don't know you, but my gut's telling me that I can trust you. So, tell me again what happened, just maybe there's something which can help you." 

Jensen looked at his two friends. Both of them nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, I'll tell you again. But I'm not telling you standing around, let's go and sit." 

"What about Danneel?" Jared spoke up as they got themselves seated. 

"I'll go and check up on her." Steve volunteered. 

"Take Chris with you, and don't come back here. Morgan is sly enough to have someone follow you." 

"And we're good enough not to lead them here." Chris chirped up. 

"No, we can't take that chance." Jensen knew what Chris said was true, but he just couldn't risk it. 

"Okay, we'll be in touch." Steve hugged Jensen hard. "Be safe." He whispered in his ear before greeting Jared as well and the two men left. 

"Start talking." Jared spoke up and Jensen had to smile. Jared had an expression on his face, one he's not seen before. It was filled with curiosity, but with some trepidation as well. 

"Okay, let's start." 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Hough hissed as the well aimed kick found his shin. If it wasn't for the tight hold he had on the kid the child might have gotten away. "Stand still, you little fucker," he hissed as he shook the boy hard. 

"Let me go you bastard." The kid struggled again in an attempt to get free. 

"Not so fast kid." Adrian shook the boy again and gripped him harder. "I want you to do something for me." 

"I will not blow you or put out for you, let me go!" The boy squirmed. 

Adrian would've laughed if he could, but it was already difficult enough to talk with a broken jaw, never mind to laugh. "You'd be so lucky. No, I want you to take a message to Ackles. You do know who Ackles is?" 

The boy shrugged, but Hough had noticed the flash of recognition in the boy's eyes when he mentioned Ackles' name. 

"You know who he is and you will give him the message." Adrian said with malice in his voice. 

"What's the message?" The boy just wanted to get out of here. 

"You'll have to repeat it word for word, okay?" 

"Yeah, man, just give it to me." The boy shivered as something in the man's face changed. 

"Tell him, you are the first. With each following message that needs to be sent, it will become worse." Adrian shook the boy again. "Got it so far?" 

"Yes, I got." The boy rolled his eyes. 

"Repeat it." Adrian snapped. 

"You are the first..." 

"NO!" Adrian stabbed the boy with his finger hard in the chest. " _You_ are the first. Got it!" 

The boy shivered. He had a feeling things are going to end bad for him. "Okay," he responded softly. "I am the first." 

"Good, and the second part?" 

The boy shook his head. "Sorry, can you repeat it again." 

"Sure," Adrian slapped the boy hard across the face. "You are the first. With each following message that needs to be sent, it will become worse. Got it now?" 

The boy trembled hard. "I am the first. With each following message that needs to be sent, it will become worse." 

"Good, you're a fast learner. Now, just to make sure you do it right, let me hear it with some feeling." Without giving the boy a chance, Adrian moved swiftly and broke the boy's wrist. He sneered as the child screamed out of agony and rolled his eyes as he saw that the boy pissed in his pants. "Repeat it again, or I'll break the other one as well." 

The boy screamed. He was used to violence, growing up on the street made him tough, but getting his wrist broken just like that, was something totally different. He felt nauseous and swallowed hard. When the man shook him again he swallowed hard. "I'm the first. With each following message that needs to be sent, it will become worse." He sobbed hard as his legs buckled when the man let him go. 

"Good. You remembered the first part. Now for the second part. Are you listening?" He grabbed hold of the boy's hair and pulled it hard. 

"Yes, please, don't hurt me!" The boy sobbed hard. 

"Then you better stop sniffling and listen carefully!" Adrian shook the boy again. "Tell him to bring what belongs to me to the pier tonight, if he doesn't all the children will suffer." 

The words didn't make sense for the young child. The pain in his wrist was pure agony. He swallowed hard. Something inside of him told him to say the message perfectly or he would be hurt more. "I'm the first. With each following message that needs to be sent, it will become worse. Jensen must bring what belongs to you to the pier tonight. If he doesn't all the children will suffer." 

"Very good." Adrian pushed the boy away. "Run and deliver the message." This time as he laughed, he didn’t care for the pain. He looked on as the boy scrambled away, his left wrist cradled against his chest. "Fucking little snot nose brat." His jaw hurt, talking wasn’t a good idea, but he had no other choice. Adrian looked around to make sure no one was nearby before he left the alley. He knew most of the places the street children visited, he knew he would get more than one to hurt if Jensen didn't do as he was told. Some part of him wished Jensen would not comply, he would love to hurt a few more of the little brats. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Jared cocked his head as Jensen told him what happened between them in the warehouse. He was sure Jensen was leaving something out. "Are you sure that's all?" He asked softly. 

"Fuck it, Jared, what else do you want me to tell you! I told you what happened and that's that." Jensen snarled. 

"I'm not trying to make it more difficult for you, but I'm feeling that you're leaving something out. Since I can't remember you need to." Jared tried to remain calm. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you." Jensen sat down again. "What part do you need to hear again?" 

Jared shook his head. "I can't tell. I just know there has to be something else. "You and I fought. You took my camera, I said I won't press any charges and then we were shot at. We got away, but I tripped on the stairs and was rendered unconscious. You hid me away and phoned 911 and then left with the camera. Is that it?" 

Jensen nodded his head, but then he remembered something. 

"Jensen?" Jared frowned when Jensen didn't answer him. "What's wrong, you all right?" 

Jensen swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "There is something else. I can't believe I'd forgotten about it." 

"What? What is it?" Jared leaned forward. 

"The memory card to the camera. You offered me the camera, but wanted to keep the memory card. You took it out and placed it into your jeans pocket." Jensen grinned. 

Jared frowned. "I've got no idea what happened to my clothes." 

"Your friends will know." Jensen reached for his phone just as it started to ring. He frowned when he saw it was Danneel's number flushing on the screen. "Danneel is looking for me," he explained as he answered the phone. 

"Danni, everything okay?" He blanched at her words. "What was the message?" Jensen swallowed hard as she repeated the message. He closed his eyes and for a moment he wanted to rip everything apart with his bare hands. "Will the boy be all right?" He nodded at her answer and then ended the call. He ran his hand over his face. It was one complication he didn't need. 

"Everything all right, Jensen?" Jared asked as he came to his feet. By the tremble in the other man's voice he realized that something was wrong. "Jensen?" He asked again as he got no reply. 

"Sorry, yeah, everything is all right." 

Jared shook his head. "I might be blind, Jensen, but I'm not deaf. I can hear something's wrong. What is it? Is Danneel all right?" 

"Yeah, she fine. Shit, Jared." Jensen huffed; everything was spinning out of control. He didn't want to involve Jared in this mess, but the younger man was already part of it and to keep him in the dark could be more harmful to him. The fact that Hough was involved left Jensen with little choice in the matter. It seemed like Jared was about to learn more about Jensen's troubled past than what he ever wanted to share with him. "You never asked me what I was doing at the pier, and I never intended telling you, but now it looks like I don't have a choice." He took a deep breath. "I'll try to keep everything as short as possible." He took Jared's hand and couldn't help but to notice the slight tremble in his own hands. He squeezed Jared's hands hard and was grateful for the strong grip that hold on to him. 

"I never knew my birth parents. The first real memories I have are of those growing up in different foster homes and finally living on the street, fending for myself. Growing up in the system is not good. In most instances growing up on the street are better, I'm one of those who learned that the hard way." He took a deep breath. "Now is not the time to tell you about that, but at one stage, I met my best friend, Jason. We became inseparable. Through him I became friends with Steve and Chris. I met Danneel at school, she was also in the system, but she got a break and with that she made something of herself and became a doctor. It was through me that Danneel met Jason and they fell in love. At that stage I was still a mess, even though Jason tried his best with me. I drank too much, used drugs on a daily basis and ended up in an accident of which I can't remember anything in where two people lost their lives. I was sentenced to five years and up until a month ago I was still on parole." 

Jensen fell silent; the next part was even harder to talk about. "When I got out, Jason and Danni took me. Jason even offered me a job and it looked like things would work out. But then one night Jason had to work late and I left him there to go home. Danneel became nervous when he didn't come home so I went back to the warehouse and that's where I found him." Jensen cleared his throat. "Someone had shot him. He was still breathing, but there was so much blood. I tried to stop it, but he bled out in my arms. But what I didn't know was that the bastard was still there." Jensen touched his chest again. "I was also shot." He left out the part that he nearly died or the guilt he carried with him each and every day. "If it wasn't for the fact that the shooter got picked up by the police a few blocks away Morgan and Olsson would've pinned his death on me as well." He snorted. "Not that they didn't try, but Danneel got their lawyers involved and they finally let me go, the fact that I was shot as well, helped too." Jensen looked up and brushed a stray hair out of Jared's face. "Jason made me promise him two things. One, that I will always be there for Danni and their unborn child and two that I will never give up on the street children." Jensen smiled. "Jason's company is a nonprofit organization which supports street children. We all work there, but I take it one step further." Jensen cleared his throat. "Every evening I go out and walk the streets making sure that each child that's not in a shelter or someplace safe, but sleeps under a bridge or on a park bench, make it _home_ safe. I watch out for them. That's what I was doing when I found you in the warehouse. I didn't want to take the camera, but with all the budget cuts, we've been struggling and I thought that if I could sell that camera I could buy them a couple of hot meals until we can make another plan. And now, now one of the children got hurt because of me." 

Jared frowned. "What do you mean? Who got hurt, how? You've been here the whole time, you didn't do anything wrong." 

"I might not have done anything, but it's still my fault." 

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?" Jared was becoming frustrated. 

"Remember, we talked about Heyerdahl and Stuart before, well it seems like Stuart send out his henchman and sent me a message. Hough broke one of the younger children's wrist this afternoon. He threatened to harm another if I don't give him what he wants." 

"What does he want?" Jared sounded perplexed. 

"The one thing I will not give him. Never." Jensen's answer a mere whisper. 

Something in Jensen's voice made Jared nervous. "He wants me, is that it?" 

"I will not give you to him. They will kill you, they will kill all of us. It's not an option." Jensen's voice was laced with anger. 

"What about the children?" 

"By this time word has travelled about what had happened. The older ones will make sure the younger ones are safe. Hough will not get near any of them to harm them. They are safe." Even as Jensen spoke the words, Jared could hear the doubt in them. 

"You're not sure. Give me to him, we can make a plan." 

"Are you fucking nuts? I know you're suffering from amnesia, but apparently you're fucking crazy as well. There's just no way in hell that I'm handing you over to that fucking lunatic. You will get killed." 

"Not if we plan this perfectly." Jared tried to argue. 

"What are we going to plan, Jared? Another funeral? Because trust me, the last one I had to plan was so much fun." He sneered the words at Jared and leaped to his feet. 

"Just give me a chance to explain my plan." Jared had risen to his own feet. He turned his head as he followed Jensen's footsteps. 

"No." Jensen stormed off, he knew he was acting childish, but he didn't want to listen to Jared's plan. He didn't want to think of the possibility that Jared might get hurt - again. 

"You're an ass, Jensen!" Jared yelled after him as he used his hands to guide himself through the living room. 

"If it makes me an ass, because I want to keep you alive, then so be it." Jensen's voice sounded from the kitchen and Jared counted the steps until it brought him to the kitchen door. He could hear Jensen searching for something. He was surprised to hear Jensen speaking up again. 

"You want some?" 

"Mm, not sure what you're offering." Jared replied with a smile on his face. 

"Sorry, it's ice cream. Plain vanilla, but it's still ice cream." Jensen walked to the drawer and collected two spoons before taking the tub and headed to the table. "I'm going to sit down here, if you want to join me." He pulled the chair next to his out so that Jared knew where he was seated. 

"I can do with some ice cream. But next time I want something more daring, like salted caramel." He took the spoon Jensen pressed against his hand. 

"Deal." Jensen placed the tub between them. "It's at your eleven o'clock." He indicated the position as he dipped the spoon in. 

"Thanks." Jared took a spoon full of the sweet stuff before he spoke up again. "You ready to listen to what I have to say?" 

Jensen played with his spoon before he answered. "You're not going to give up, are you?" 

Jared grinned. "I've got a feeling I never give up, so I think you'll have to deal with it." 

"Okay, I'll listen, but I'm not promising you anything." He picked up the tub, took a large scoop and placed the tub back again where Jared could reach it. "Shoot." 

Jared grimaced, but then smiled. "No pun intended, I believe?" 

Jensen had to smile. "Sorry, wrong word choice." 

Jared turned serious again. "I'm an investigative journal, correct. That means I investigate stories and hopefully get to the truth behind them." 

"Yeah, you do. You're really good at your work." Jensen had made a point of it to go and look Jared up and knew that his work was of a very high standard. 

"Thanks. Now, although I'm not sure about the link between Heyerdahl and Stuart, I did tell you that I remembered Stuart being into some shady business deals. You told me that they were on the pier and that they were the ones who took shots at us and that it was Stuart's right hand guy who broke into my apartment and tried to kill me. If we then take into consideration that I was more than willing to give you my camera, but that I wanted to keep the memory card, logic would tell me that I took photos of them, photos that could incriminate them and I wanted to make sure I had my proof. If we can find the memory card we can find out what they are hiding and go to the police. They want me because they need to get hold of my camera. They don't know that you took it." 

What Jared said made sense, Jensen couldn't argue with that. "Don't any of your friends know what you were working on?" 

Jared shook his head. "Genevieve told me that I got burned before, I trusted no one with my stories." 

Jensen frowned. "But surely you had to keep notes somewhere?" 

"I've been thinking about the same thing. We need to get hold of my clothes. The memory card would be there and hopefully something else that would clue us in on what I do with my notes." 

"Only one problem. How do we get hold of your clothes? We don't know if Stuart or even the cops are keeping an eye on your friends. We can't risk putting them in danger." Jensen sighed as he placed his used spoon down and leaned back in his chair. 

"Your friends are just in as much danger, we don't have a choice. If we want to get the police off your neck and find out what Heyerdahl and Stuart are doing, we need that memory card and my friends are the only ones who can get it." Jared pleaded again. 

Jensen sighed. "Okay, let me hear what Chris managed to find out. He might've found Genevieve's number for us." Jensen reached for his phone and dialed Chris' number. "Everything okay there?" He asked without stating his name. 

"Yeah, all is clear on this side. Steve already headed over to the warehouse, we're opening it up tonight for any strays that wants to come in. I'm just making sure Danni is all right, then I'm heading over as well." Chris replied and also made sure Jensen knew that they were taking care of the children on the streets. 

"Thank you." Jensen cleared his throat. "Could you get that number for us?" 

"I did, I'll text it to you right now." Chris took a deep breath. "You're not planning anything stupid are you?" 

Jensen smiled. "No, I'm not planning anything stupid. He just really wants to talk to the girl, hopefully it will ease their minds as well." 

"Okay, but make sure you keep safe and DON'T even think of going to the pier, I will personally kick your ass if you do that." Chris growled fiercely. 

"We'll keep safe, I promise." Jensen ended the call and when the text came through he copied and saved the contact to his phone. He turned and took his place next to Jared again. "We've got her number. How do you want to do this?" 

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "I've got no idea. I know I should be able to trust her, but I don't know her, yet I trust you and you tried to rob me of my camera, although you really didn't want to, but you still had a knife in your hand, so I'm not sure if I could trust you, but I do. Does that make any sense?" 

Jensen couldn't help but to lean in and kiss Jared softly on the lips. "Sorry, I just had to do that. And yes, it makes sense in a non sensible sort of way." He used his finger to remove a smuch of ice cream from the corner of Jared's mouth. "May I kiss you again? Shit, are you even gay?" 

Jared was stunned. "Mm, yes, please, kiss me again. No, I don't know if I'm gay, but I like you kissing me, so that seems not to be a problem." He grinned. "I asked Genevieve if I was in a relationship and she said only with my work, but I never asked her which I prefer. Women or men?" 

Jensen chuckled. "Maybe even both." 

"You gay, Jensen?" Jared asked softly. 

"Bi, but I found myself hooking up with guys more than with the ladies the last couple of years." He answered honestly. 

"Okay, that's good. You going to kiss me again?" Jared licked at his lips, he liked the way Jensen tasted, and wanted more. 

Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared again. This kiss lasted longer and was deeper, both me nipping at one another, tongues lapping, tracing and exploring until they had to break apart for some air. Jensen traced Jared's lips with his fingers. "This is a good look on you." 

Jared could feel himself blush. "I wished I knew how you looked like." 

"You'll know when you get your sight back. Let's keep it a surprise until then." 

Jared shook his head. "I don't know, what if you're hideous?" He smiled. "What if I'm hideous?" He said it with a grin. 

Jensen laughed. "You're anything but hideous, trust me on that aspect. And what if I'm hideous, surely the way I kiss should be a good enough reason to stay with me." 

Jared couldn't help but to laugh out loud. "I have to agree." He leaned in and kissed Jensen again. "Now, as much as I do want to kiss you again, I do believe we have something else to do." 

Jensen couldn't help but to pull Jared closer. "Promise me that when this is all over, I can see you again." 

Something told Jared that Jensen needed to hear this. "I promise." 

"Good, let's phone your friends and see what we can do." Jensen couldn't help but to hold his breath as he dialed the number and handed the phone over to Jared. It was out of their hands now, either Jared's friends would help them, or they were screwed. In the end, Jensen could only hope that Jared would be okay. 


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](http://imgur.com/cDIbQjA)

Genevieve looked nervously around her as she grabbed the shopping bag tight in her hands. She still couldn’t believe that she was actually doing this. Tom and Chad will rip her a new one if they should ever find out what she was doing. But something in Jared’s voice convinced her that she needed to do this. She just wished that it was over with. Hoping that the cup of coffee would calm her down, she brought the cup to her lips and then groaned as she spotted the two persons she didn’t want to see coming her way. “Crap,” she said out loud as she looked for a way to escape, but she was trapped. She smiled as Tom and Chad joined her at her table. 

“Fancy meeting the two of you here.” She smiled and hugged both men hard as they leaned in to greet her. 

“No you’re not.” Tom spoke up first. “What are you up to, Gen?” 

“Me? Why would I be up to? I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.” She kept her hands busy by fiddling with her bag. 

“You know why you always lose when we play poker?” Chad asked as he took her hand and covered it with his. He didn’t wait for her to respond, but continued on. “You’ve got this very huge tell where you always find something to keep your hands busy, especially when you’re very nervous, like right now.” 

“Oh,” Genevieve was at a loss for words. 

“I’ll repeat my question, what are you up to?” Tom asked softly. “Does it have anything to do with Jared, did the kidnappers contact you, what’s going on?” 

Genevieve bowed her head. She was unable to lie to her friends. She could only hope that Jared would forgive her. “We cannot go to the cops.” She shook her head as both men wanted to start talking. “I spoke to Jared, earlier. He’s all right, but he needs help. And I was supposed to do this alone, but now the two of you are here, and now I don’t know what to do.” 

“Wait, stop. Take a deep breath.” Chad coached her until she stopped panicking. “When did you talk to Jared and why can’t we go to the police?” 

Genevieve took another deep breath and then continued. “Please don’t be mad.” She quickly explained to them what Jared had told her and what he had asked her to do. “I’m supposed to meet someone here for coffee and hand over all of his stuff that he had with him when he was brought into the ER.” She indicated to the bag at her feet. 

“Why?” 

Genevieve frowned. “Why what?” 

“Why do they need the stuff?” Tom reached for the bag, but Genevieve slapped his hand away. 

“I don’t know, okay. I didn’t ask. I was so happy just to hear his voice and to hear that he’s okay, that I just grabbed the stuff and came here. I know I’m acting irrationally and should’ve thought about the stuff first, but this is important to Jared.” She took another gulp of her coffee. 

“Who are you supposed to meet? Do you at least know that?” Tom asked. He wanted to bristle with anger, but he knew Genevieve and knew she just did what she thought was the best thing to do. He was just thankful for the fact that when they saw Genevieve sneaking out of Jared’s apartment, that they decided to follow her. 

“A man, I’m supposed to meet with a man. That’s all I know.” Genevieve looked at her two friends. “You need to leave, I don’t want him to think I’m not here. Please, I’ll tell you what happened later, I promise.” 

“No,” both men spoke up at the same time. 

“You must’ve fallen on your head one or other time when we were not looking if you’re thinking for one moment that we’re going to let you do this.” Chad shook his head. “We’re going to the police. We’re going to inform them of this and let them sort things out. This is not the movies, Gen. You can’t just do something like this.” 

“I spoke to Jared, it’s Jared who asked me to do this. Not some random stranger, Jared.” Gen hissed. She was starting to get pissed at her friends. 

“And how do you know Jared wasn’t saying all those things under duress, Gen? What if he was forced to say it and that when you hand them Jared’s things they kill you. Have you thought about that?” Chad pushed his point home. 

Genevieve shook her head. “I only wanted to help.” She sounded confused. 

“We know, Gen,” Chad leaned in and hugged her close. “I’ve got a feeling that whoever wanted to meet with you will not be pitching anymore. If they saw you with us they would’ve left.” 

“Or they would just wait around until it became clear that Ms. Cortese can’t follow orders, but that at least one of the men with her is a good guy.” A voice spoke up behind them and all three turned around quickly. 

“Do we know you?” Chad asked while Tom started to laugh at the same time. 

“Do you know this guy?” Chad inquired as he looked at where Tom and the unknown male hugged and slapped one another on the back. 

“This is Steve Carlson. Remember I told you about the field medic that saved my ass? This is him.” Tom indicated to the man next to him. 

“Are you the man I’m supposed to meet here?” Genevieve spoke up and Tom turned serious. 

“What the fuck, are you part of this? Where’s Jared? What’s going on?” He asked as he pulled Steve down next to him. 

“Easy, let me explain. Although, I have to say, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Steve still couldn’t believe that Tom Welling sat next to him. They both served together in Afghanistan a few years back, but had lost contact with one another when Tom was sent state side and he remained behind for another tour. “As to your first question, yes, I’m part of this, but not in the way you may think.” Steve sighed. “I can’t explain it here and I can’t expect you to just drop this and give me the stuff that I came to pick up. Fuck, Chris is going to be a raging bull with this shit.” He turned to face Tom. “Do you know if either of you were followed here?” 

“No, not as far as I could tell.” Tom answered. “What’s going on?” 

“Will you let me answer that question a bit later? I don’t want to be here for too long. Are you willing to come with me?” Steve held his breath. 

“Where to? Or can’t you tell?” Tom asked. 

Steve grimaced. “I hate this secrecy shit, but please, just come with me and hopefully you’ll understand better. 

“Is Jared all right?” Genevieve spoke up. 

“He is. And I promise you we’re not holding him against his will or anything like that.” He responded quickly. 

“If that’s the case, then why can’t he come home?” Chad asked. Tom might know the guy, but he didn’t know him and until then he didn’t trust him. 

“And that’s why I became a medic and not a spy.” Steve mumbled and dragged his hand over his face. “It’s complicated, please, just come with me and we’ll explain everything later.” He took a deep breath and decided to take a gamble. “You can even phone the police later on if you still feel it’s necessary.” 

“Let’s go.” Genevieve took the decision out of her friends’ hands by speaking up first and grabbing the bag by her feet. “Do we follow you or do you want us all to go in one vehicle?” 

Steve grinned. “Now I understand why Jared keeps on talking so highly of you. You’ve got some serious spunk going on. He misses you, he’ll be glad to see you again.” He grimaced. “Sorry, wrong word choice.” 

“He still blind?” Genevieve asked softly. 

Steve nodded. “Doc says it will take some time, he just has to be patient.” 

“Did something happen, did you kidnap a doctor, is Jared all right?” Genevieve asked all three questions in one breath. 

“He’s all right.” Steve decided to remain silent on the part of Jared being shot. If the police didn’t tell them, then he wasn’t going to tell them either. “Doc is a friend of ours, you’ll meet her as well.” He knew he was vague, but it was the best he was willing to do for the moment. 

Tom could see that Steve was not telling them everything. He hated the fact that certain information was being withheld from them, but it looked like if they wanted to get answers, they’d have to go with Steve. “Okay, let’s get going.” He took the bag from Gen’s hand and made sure she stayed between him and Chad as they followed Steve. A smirk appeared on his face. “Trust Jared to get involved in something like this.” 

Chad rolled his eyes and Genevieve smiled. Both were still unsure about what was happening, but hopeful for the fact that they were going to see Jared again. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

“This is now what I call a royal fuckup.” Chris groaned as the headache behind his eyes intensified. He yelped as something hard hit him against his arm. “What the fuck?” 

“Drink it, you’re worse than a freaking bear with a toothache.” Jensen replied as he placed a mug in Jared’s hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked as he took a sip of the coffee. 

Chris sighed. “When you and Jensen called us and told us you’ve got a plan, I told you it’s risky and you and Jensen then persuaded me to let things go and I said mark my words this will blow up in our faces, you remember that conversation, Jared?” 

“Did it blow up in our faces? Is Gen all right?” Jared nearly let the mug fell at the thought of his best friend getting hurt. 

“Take it easy,” Jensen placed the mug on the table and took a seat next to Jared on the couch. “Care to explain what’s got your panty all in a twist, Chris.” He knew Chris, the fact that the man was still with them in the house told him that the problem they now faced was not such a huge one as Chris wanted them to believe. 

“Sorry, Genevieve is all right. In fact all of your freaking friends are all right.” He growled again. “Steve is bringing them all here. He didn’t have a choice.” With the last sentence he rolled his eyes. 

“Tom and Chad are also coming here?” Jared asked confused. 

“And Genevieve and Steve.” Chris replied. “They’ll be here in about ten minutes. Steve’s just making sure the coast is still clear.” 

“I thought that Steve was just supposed to get my things from Genevieve, why are they all coming here?” Jared asked again. 

“It’s complicated.” Chris ducked this time when a scatter cushion flew past his ear. “That’s what Steve said.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Just for the record, I still think this is a very bad idea.” 

“It’s the only one we’ve got.” Jensen spoke up. He could see that Jared had become a bit nervous and he couldn’t help but to wonder why. 

“You okay?” He asked as he handed Jared his coffee again, before taking a sip of his own. 

Jared nodded his head, but then shook it. “I know you better than what I know my three best friends. The time I spent in hospital I was so drugged up that having conversations was nearly impossible. I only spent a few hours with Gen in my apartment before all hell broke loose there. I don’t know how to react around them.” 

Jensen smiled even though he knew Jared couldn’t see him. “You know what, Jay, they know you, and they will know you’re nervous, so just act as you act around us. They’ll understand.” 

“Jay? That my new nickname?” Jared asked quietly. Genevieve called him that as well, but hearing Jensen saying it made it sound better. 

Jensen blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it, it just slipped out. I promise not to call you that again.” 

Jared grinned. “I like it.” 

“Good,” Jensen leaned in and landed a quick kiss on Jared’s lips before he pushed himself away. “I should be the one who should be nervous and not you. I’m the bad guy in this story.” 

“Nah, just more misunderstood than bad.” Jared laughed as Jensen mumbled something he couldn’t hear. He turned as he heard Chris clearing his throat. “You don’t like this.” 

“I don’t, but not for the reasons you may think of, Jared. I can’t tell you when was the last time I saw Jensen so relaxed. I hate the way you got together and I can’t help but to wonder what will happen to him, but you’re good for him, I can only hope that you will not end up breaking his heart.” Chris sighed. “He told you a bit about his past, but trust me, there’s so much more that you don’t know about him. I don’t want to see him get hurt when you can’t handle it. It will be better for you just to move on if you feel you can’t handle it. Don’t make him fall even harder for you and then just walk away, because that will kill him.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Good, I’ll keep you to that.” Chris stood up. “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

Jared had to wipe his hands on his jeans as he heard the back door open and peoples’ voices sounded up. He carefully made his way to the kitchen and then all hell broke loose. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

Steve made sure to take the long route back to the house before circling once before stopping the SUV and guiding the group of friends through the empty back yard and into the kitchen. He was surprised to find Jensen already there and had just hugged his boyfriend when someone slammed him to the side and attacked Jensen. 

“You bastard, you’re the one who attacked Jared. You took his camera. It’s your fault he's blind. I will kill you personally, you fucking dog!” Genevieve screamed as she managed to launch herself onto Jared’s attacker’s back and started assaulting him with her fists. The man underneath her tried to dislodge her, but she held on tight and even managed to take off her shoe to attack him with that as well. She screamed when someone picked her off and carried her to the side. “Let me go, I will kill him!” 

Steve had finally managed to pick up the petite woman and get her off from Jensen’s back. He wasn’t surprised to see that Chris had drawn his pistol and was aiming it at the two men, both who had murder written all over their faces. “Hell, woman, calm down. Everybody just freaking calm down.” He hissed as she managed to punch him on his ribs. She might be tiny, but she knew how to through a punch. 

“Genevieve?” Jared’s confused voice sounded from the door and once again Steve had a struggle on his hands as the woman tried to wriggle out of his hold. 

“I think it’s safe to say you can let her go. I don’t think she’ll kill him.” Chris piped up, his eyes still clued to the men before him. 

“I’m not so sure, she seems crazy enough to do anything.” Steve hissed again as another hit found his ribs. 

“Put me down!” Genevieve held and tried to kick the man who was holding her tight. 

“Only if you promise me you will not attack Jensen again.” Steve was scared that she might attack Jensen again. 

“Just put me down.” Genevieve struggled again and when the grip around her waist relaxed she scrambled away. At first she wanted to go to the man whom she recognized on the photos to attack him again, but then Jared’s voice sounded up again and she turned around, running straight into his arms. 

“You are all right.” She hugged him hard, but pulled back when he hissed in pain. “What’s wrong?” 

Not knowing if she knew he was shot, Jared shook his head. “Just a bit stiff, nothing to worry about.” 

Genevieve shook her head. She’d already spotted the drops of blood that seeped through his shirt. “And the blood on your shirt?” She tried to touch the place, but Jared took a step back. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing, let me see.” She tried to take a look again, but Jared once again moved back. Unfortunately, he misjudged himself of where he was standing and managed to step right into the hook of the table, the sharp edge striking him hard on the thigh. 

“Fuck,” he cursed and moved away. 

“Sorry, are you all right, let me help you.” Genevieve tried to help but she stopped when Jared shook his head. 

“Let me be, I’m fine.” He rubbed the spot on his thigh while at the same time he tried not to use his injured arm too much. 

“You’re not fine, you can’t even see, how can you be fine.” The moment the words left Genevieve’s mouth she knew she’d said the wrong thing. She looked on as the color drained from Jared’s face and he rocked back as if someone had slapped him in the face. 

Without a word, Jared managed to turn around and make his way back out of the room. He could hear Genevieve calling out to him, but he ignored her. The fact that she didn’t follow him, made him believe that one of the others had stopped her. Something that he was extremely grateful for at that point in time. 

Counting his steps carefully, he made his way into the room he called his for the moment and took a seat at the end of the bed. Jared couldn’t help but to repeat her words in his head. He wasn’t fine, he was far from it. He had no memories of his past, he had no idea what he was going to do if it didn’t return; not even taking into account that he might be blind permanently. He didn’t even know if it was possible to continue to be a journalist if he wasn’t able to see. He knew Genevieve had said something about his editor knowing him and understanding his position, but for how long? How long before he gets told that he’s a liability and he gets fired. He couldn’t see himself with a cane, so he would have to get a service dog, but he had no idea if the building he stayed in allowed dogs, so maybe he’d have to move and if he didn’t have a work how was he going to afford a place to live in? Everything was building up inside of him, making him want to explode, not only with anger, but also with fear and uncertainty. Jared really had no idea on what to do next, but he had to start somewhere. First of all he knew he had to get the bad guys off his back, yet another thing he had no idea on how to handle and then there was another problem he had to address, his growing feelings for the man who held him up with a knife, took his camera and then helped him when he was shot and fell down some stairs. He already promised Jensen that they could see one another again after this mess has been sorted out, but who wants to be saddled up with a blind guy. He’d just have to end it, the sooner the better – for both of their sakes. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

“Wow, and you call yourself his friend.” Jensen had made his way over to where Genevieve stood and stopped her from going after Jared. He indicated to Chris that he should put his weapon away, although he could see that both his friends were really on edge. Tension was high in the room and not only because of what had transpired between Jared and Genevieve only. 

“What would you know, it’s your fault he’s blind.” Genevieve snapped back but then shook her head. “Sorry, that was also uncalled for.” 

Jensen wasn’t surprised to hear both of his friends growl at her words. He ignored them and faced her. “You don’t need to be sorry, we’re agreeing on that point. It is my fault that he’s blind.” 

“No!” Steve snapped. “Do you even know what happened at the pier?” He shook his head. “Of course you don’t, so why don’t we tell you before you pass judgment.” He indicated to the living room. “Let’s go and sit down.” He didn’t wait for any of the others to follow him. He went to Jensen and hugged him tight. “Go to Jared, speak to him. Have a look at his arm, he might’ve pulled a stitch or two that’s why it’s bleeding. We’ll deal with these ones.” He pushed Jensen in the direction of Jared’s room and waited until Jensen left the room before he spoke up once again. “Let’s get this over and done with.” 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

“Jay?” Jensen asked softly as he knocked on the door and received no answer. He could understand that Jared wanted to be left alone, but he still wanted to check on him to make sure he was all right. “Jay, can I come in?” The muffled reply that he got made him open the door and stepped inside. “I know you want to be alone, but I just needed to check on you.” 

“What, to make sure that I didn’t trip over my own feet?” Jared sighed and bowed his head. “Sorry, that was rude.” 

Jensen took a seat next to Jared on the bed. “You’ve got a right to be rude and snappy, Jared. This past week and a half must be hell on you. The fact that you’ve managed to hold it together and cope with everything that’s been thrown your way, just shows what a strong person you are. I can tell you that you’ll get through this, but you’ve got the right to roll your eyes at me, or even to huff if you wanted to, because how would I know, I’m not the one who’s blind or who can’t remember his past.” 

Jared remained silent. He was still struggling with everything inside of him, but he could hear the sincerity in Jensen’s voice. “I don’t know what to do.” He bowed his head and hissed as a sharp pain spiked through his eyes. 

“You all right?” Jensen asked concerned as he saw the pain on Jared’s face. 

“Just a headache.” Jared shrugged his shoulders. “I’m prone to migraines.” He frowned and a soft smile appeared on his face. “I remembered that.” 

Jensen couldn’t help but to smile as well. “I’m sorry that your first memory is about something that causes you pain, but it’s good news if you’re starting to remember.” 

Jared’s shoulders sagged in relief. It was good news, and even with that small memory, he could feel himself hoping again. “Let’s go and find out what’s on that memory card.” He stood up and silently counted the steps to the door. 

“Jared?” Jensen spoke up. 

“Yes?” 

“You might not know what to do, but giving up is not an option; we’ll get through this.” He closed the distance between them and took Jared’s hand. “I’m gonna kiss you again.” He didn’t wait for a reply, but leaned in and kissed him slowly and deeply. The kiss continued for a long time before both men slowly stepped away from one another. “Let’s do this.” Jensen guided Jared out of the room and even as they entered the living room he didn’t let go of Jared’s hand. He was glad that Jared couldn’t see the shock expression on Genevieve’s face, or the icy looks the lanky dark headed man, Tom gave him. 

Jensen was surprised when the other guy, Chad spoke up. “Steve told us what had happened, thank you.” 

Genevieve found her voice as well. “I still don’t trust you, but if you can help Jared, I’m willing to go along.” She remained silent on what she’d said to Jared. She would apologize to him in private. 

Tom just snorted, but didn’t say a word. 

Jared cleared his throat. “Genevieve, did you bring my clothes?”

“Yes, here it is.” Genevieve handed the bag over to Jensen’s outstretched hand and everyone looked on as Jensen started going through the bag’s contents. He checked out each pocket and a grin appeared on his face. 

“Bingo,” he took the small rectangular shaped card out of the pocket and held it between his fingers. 

“You got it?” Jared asked, his hands shaking hard. 

“I’ve got it.” Jensen took the laptop Steve held out to him and inserted the card into the empty slot. “Here we go.” He spoke up as the file opened up and the photos appeared on screen. 

“Holy shit.” It was Tom who spoke up. 

“What is it?” Jared asked with a frown. His head was pounding hard. 

“Let’s just say we know now why Heyerdahl would like you out of the picture.” Jensen took Jared’s hand again and squeezed it hard. “You’ve got photo upon photo here of them together. By the look of things they are talking and then Stuart hands over a briefcase to Heyerdahl and you’ve got a perfect shot of Heyerdahl opening the case and it’s filled with money, but it gets better. There’s another photo of Heyerdahl handing over a similar briefcase to Stuart and when that one is opened, it’s filled with papers.” Jensen smirked. “That lens on your camera is good, it looks like some documents, but I can’t see it clearly.” 

Jared swallowed hard, he was beginning to feel sick, but the moment Jensen started to explain to him what was depicted in the photos he started to see _flashes_ of images before his eyes. “It’s information on the new intelligence gathering system on home grown terrorist cells.” He rubbed at his eyes. “Fuck.” The dizziness came out of nowhere and even as he tried to get to explain to Jensen that he was feeling weird, his eyes rolled over and he collapsed. 

“JARED!” Panicked voices filled the air, but Jared heard nothing as seizures racked through his body. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

“Jared, Jared?” Something cool was wiped over his brow and Jared sighed in relief, it felt wonderful. 

“Come on, Jared, open your eyes, let me know you’re awake.” The voice spoke up again and Jared groaned. His whole body ached. It felt like every muscle was put through some or other type of torture. 

“Easy, you’re all right.” The voice kept him calm and he finally managed to open his eyes. It was still dark. 

“I’m still blind.” He whispered the words, but they sounded slurred to him. 

“It seems you like doing things the hard way.” Jensen felt relieved when Jared finally spoke to him. He was scared shitless when Jared collapsed next to him. He had no idea on what to do when Jared started seizing. He might’ve accused Genevieve of not being a good friend, but she was the one who instructed them what to do while she pulled some sort of an epipen from her purse and without hesitating she injected Jared. The seizure didn’t even last half a minute, but to Jensen it felt as if it lasted a life time. 

“Jensen?” Finally, he recognized the voice. 

“Yeah, it’s me. How are you feeling?” 

“Like I’ve been run over by a truck.” His voice sounded more sure. 

“You gave us all a great shock.” There was a tremor in Jensen’s voice. 

“What happened?” Jared tried to get up, but found himself being pushed back. 

“You stay down, Steve will skin me alive if you even try to get up.” Jensen sighed. “You had a severe migraine seizure attack." Jensen swallowed hard. "Genevieve said the last time you experienced something similar was almost three years back. Luckily she realized what it was and she acted immediately.” 

“She always carries an epipen with her." Jared sighed. “How long was I out for?” 

“It’s been about three hours.” Jensen pushed Jared back when he tried to get up again. “Hold your horses.” 

“No, we got to get to Hough, the children…” Jared tried again to get up. 

“The children are fine, they’re safe.” Jensen sighed. “I’m more worried about you.” He cleared his throat. “It seems your memories are returning.” 

Jared nodded his head. “It’s still spotty, but I’m remembering more.” 

“Like what Heyerdahl and Stuart are up to and about your migraine medication.” Jensen placed something cool in Jared’s hands. “Some water.” 

“Thank you,” Jared emptied the glass before lowering it. “I’m gay.” He blurted it out. 

For a moment Jensen frowned, but then he smiled. “Now I’m happy to hear you remember that.” 

“I just had to tell you.” Jared sighed. His head still ached, but at least it was at a manageable level. He shook his head. “But now is not the time for that, we need to get the information to take Heyerdahl and Stuart down.” 

“You remembered where it’s kept?” 

Jared was about to answer when the room door slammed open.

“Danneel is gone.” Steve held out the note to Jensen. “Found this at her house.” 

Jensen took the piece of paper and the color drained from his face. 

“What is it?” Jared hated the fact that he couldn’t see. 

“Danneel,” Jensen swallowed hard. “Hough’s got Danneel. He’s threatening to kill her.” 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

“We don’t have a choice any longer; we have to involve Morgan and Olsson, Jensen.” Chris pleaded. All six of them were seated in the living room, tired to the bone as they argued over what to do next. 

"You know we can't do that, Chris, he'll kill her." Jensen paced up and down. The note Steve brought to him was still clutched in his hand. 

Genevieve looked at the man as he paced the floor. There was something dangerous about him, but at the same time he looked vulnerable. She couldn't help but to note that he kept himself between Jared and herself, as if he was trying to protect Jared from her. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She knew she'd screwed up earlier and even though it was she who realized what was happening to Jared and helped him, Jensen still didn't trust her around Jared. Her heart ached. Jared was her best friend and to see someone who didn't even know Jared for a week try and protect him from her made her realize just how bad things were. And now someone else who the man before he really cared about is missing and the only thing he had to do was to hand Jared over and he could have his friend back, but he refused. Genevieve wasn't sure if she'd be able to do that. 

"Chris," Jared spoke up. "Can you get detective Morgan and Olsson here without anyone noticing it?" 

"No problem," Chris replied while Jensen leered at him. 

"No," Jensen shook his head. "They will fuck everything up." 

"No," Jared reached out and managed to catch Jensen's hand. "If you try and get Danneel out of there on your own, you will be killed, but it wouldn't stop there. Heyerdahl and Stuart will make something up, they will make sure, that Chris and Steve and even Danneel be framed for something. They will end up in jail, if not killed. Those two men have the power to do that, Jensen. Trust me, I've got the information to back that up." He reached for his keys that were in the bag as well. "We need to go and fetch something at the bank and then we need to make a few calls." 

Tom frowned as he looked at the key in Jared's hand. "Is that a safety deposit box key?" 

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, I hope it is." 

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Jensen had dropped down next to Jared on the couch. 

"Just what I'm saying. I keep seeing a safety deposit box before me with notes in it, and this key is too small for anything else." He lowered his head. "Sorry, as I said my memory is still spotty." 

"Do you have any idea on what we'll find there?" Jensen asked as he took the key and had a look at it himself. 

"Jared's notes." Genevieve spoke up. "You don't keep your notes with you anymore, but always say it's safe, but I don't think it's at a bank." 

Steve frowned. "Why not at a bank?" 

Genevieve swallowed. "Jared keeps odd hours. He would sleep during the day and work on his stories at night. He would always go and lock his stuff up again, never leaving it lying around. A safety deposit box at a bank would mean he can only get to it during banking hours, not after hours." 

"She's right." Chad stood up. "Jared's got a gym contract, but he never goes. Yet, he makes sure to renew the contract each month. I know he even has a reminder on his phone, not to forget about it." 

Jensen grinned, that was brilliant. "I assume the gym is open 24/7?" 

"It is." Jared's voice sounded up again. "It's a locker, not a safety deposit box." He stood up and was grateful for the hand that held him steady as his dark world felt wobbly. 

"Easy," Jensen held onto Jared's arm until he could see that Jared has found his balance. "You all right?" He hated the fact that Jared was still very pale. 

"Just the after effects of the attack." Jared couldn't help but to lean against Jensen's shoulder. He knew he shouldn't, but being around Jensen made him feel safe. 

"You should take it easy," Steve's voice sounded next to his ear and Jared frowned, he didn't even realize that Steve had moved next to him. 

"I'll be all right." He wouldn't let them know that he still felt queasy or that his head was starting to hurt again. He pulled slightly away from Jensen. "We need to go and get whatever I've got in that locker." 

"It's too risky." It was the first time Tom spoke up. "We don't know who's out there looking for you. What if this Hough's got someone waiting to grab you when you're outside?" 

"We don't have another choice." Jared reached for the key he knew Jensen still had in his hand. 

"I could go in your place. We're almost the same build and length. If I took your jacket, no and put on a pair of shades no one will know it's not you." Tom tried to argue further. 

"That's a good idea." Both Chris and Steve spoke up at the same time. 

"It's not going to work." Jared reached for the bag Genevieve brought which Jensen had placed by his side. He found his wallet and took it out. He handed the item to Jensen. "There should be an ID card in there." 

Jensen groaned when he took out the card. It had Jared's photo printed on the front. "They check your ID?" 

Jared nodded his head. "And they've got a biometric system that keys you in with your fingerprint." 

"Bloody hell, it's better than a bank." Jensen turned the card around. "So even if we could get Tom past the ID check, he'd still be unable to get in." 

"I have to ask, what kind of gym is this?" Chris raised an eyebrow. 

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "I think it was about a year and a half back, I was forced to do a piece on gyms." He held up his hand. "Don't ask me why. In any case, this was one of the places I had a look at. They are very serious about what they do, their fees are expensive, but they deliver results if you work hard. To them, it's all about the fitness and the discipline. It's not a pickup joint. By having those extra measures in place they ensure that their clientele are serious about getting in shape. When I got burned the second time with one of my stories I had to do something. It was the only place I could think about. And Gen is right, since my working schedule is hectic, it was the best place to keep my notes." 

Jensen shook his head. He would've never thought in his wildest dreams to keep important stuff in a locker at the local gym. "Then let's get going." He took Jared's arm to guide him out of the house when Chris stopped him and placed a Sig in his hand. He took the weapon and tucked it into the back of his jeans. 

"Watch your back." Chris instructed his friend. "We'll see you back here." 

Jensen nodded and with Jared at his side made his way out of the house. He took great care in leading Jared through the back yard before finally hopping into a non descriptive sedan. "Let's get going." He started the car and eased it out of the parking bay. Neither of them spotted the black car that peeled in behind them. 


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://imgur.com/15njL0C)

"What's going on?!" Jared pulled at the grip the person had on him as he was yanked away from Jensen and someone walked away with him. "Stop, who the fuck are you, what's going on?!" He dug in his heels and managed to get the person who was dragging him away to stop. 

"Steady, Mr. Padalecki, it's me, Detective Olsson." The detective spoke up after he made sure they were far away from where his partner was taking Ackles down. 

"Detective Olsson?" Jared asked confused. "What's going on, what's happening, where's Jensen?" 

"It's going to be all right. We've got you." Ty calmed the man down when it became clear that the tall man was becoming agitated. "I'll get hold of your friends and as soon as we've taken your statement and the doc checked you out, you can go home. We'll keep in touch, but I'll promise you Ackles will not be released on bail. With your testimony he'll be behind bars for a very long time." 

"No, you've got it wrong. Jensen didn't do anything." Jared tried to explain, but it was clear that the detective wasn't listening to him. Jared tried to resist, but the detective just pushed him along and with a mere "mind your head", he was helped into a vehicle. Jared had no idea on what to do or where Jensen was. 

"Please, I need to phone my friends." He pleaded with the unseen driver. 

"Don't worry, Mr. Padalecki, Detective Olsson said he would contact a Ms. Cortese for you. I'm sure she'll meet us at the precinct." The officer responded quietly as he took out his phone and texted out a message quickly. He grinned at the blind man next to him before pulling out and headed to the nearest intersection where he turned, but not towards the precinct. 

"Fuck!" Jared cursed and pressed his palms against his eyes. His head was killing him. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Detective Morgan read the Miranda warning with a smile as he looked on as one of the uniformed officers cuffed Jensen's hands at his back. 

"Make sure they're nice and tight, Officer. I don't want him to escape." 

"Yes, sir." The young officer gripped Jensen's hands tight and made sure the cuffs were tight. He ignored the groan from the cuffed man as he helped him into the back of the detectives' car. 

"Thank you, officer." Morgan closed the door and grinned at Jensen through the closed window. "Gotcha," he mouthed the word before whistling hard to get Ty's attention. "Are you coming?!" He shouted across the street where Ty stood next to a patrol unit. 

"Give me a sec," Ty yelled back before leaning in and giving instructions to the officer. He'd already made sure that Padalecki got taken back to the precinct; he just wanted to make sure they had all their other ducks in a row. If they could pick Kane and Carlson up as accomplices it would impress the brass and just maybe there'd be a promotion in it for them as well. 

"What were you doing?" Asked Morgan as Olsson finally joined them at their car. 

"Collecting on a favor and getting warrants for both Kane and Carlson." He grinned from ear to ear. "With Ackles in custody we'll get enough on them to haul their asses to jail as well." 

Jeffrey nodded his head; his partner had a good head on his shoulders. He personally didn't care much for the other two men, his problem was with Ackles and now that he had the younger man just where he wanted him, he wasn't going to let him go; not for anything in the world. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

"Something's wrong." Steve barked as he looked at his watch and saw that it was two minutes later than the last time he checked, but more important, Jensen and Jared have been gone for almost an hour and a half and they've yet to return. 

Tom looked at his own watch and nodded in agreement. "They should've been back by now." 

"Do you think they've gone to meet Hough on their own?" Genevieve couldn't help but to ask. 

Both Chris and Steve shook their heads. "Jensen would not place Jared in any danger." Chris explained. He pulled out his phone and pressed the dial button. He frowned when the phone remained unanswered. Even as he stood to grab his keys, both Chad and Tom jump to their feet as well. "We're coming with." 

Steve turned to face Genevieve. "Are you willing to stay here? If Jensen and Jared come back and we're not here, they might think something's wrong.” 

Genevieve shook her head. "Jensen can read, right? We can leave them a note, I'm not staying behind." She crossed her arms over her chest. 

Steve sighed, grabbed a piece of paper and jotted a note down before placing it on the kitchen table. "Let's go." He closed the door behind him as the five of them filed out and headed towards Chris' SUV. The trip to the gym was done in silence and when Chris parked the SUV he looked around for the car Jensen travelled with. 

"Maybe he parked at the back." Chad indicated to a small alley that clearly let to the back premises of the large gym. 

"I'll go and check it out." Steve got out and was surprised when Tom joined him. 

"Someone has to watch your back." Tom grinned as Steve rolled his eyes before both men made it across the street. 

Steve frowned when they rounded the corner and saw the car Jensen used parked between a few other vehicles. "Could they still be in there?" He asked the question softly, but didn't expect a reply. 

"Let's go and find out." Tom made his way to the entrance and smiled at the young receptionist behind the counter. 

Steve hanged back and looked on as Tom flirted with the girl and could only shake his head as the girl wrote something on a piece of paper before handing it over to Tom and then giggled at something the man had said. He cleared his throat and was happy to see that Tom stopped his flirting and made his way back. "And?" 

"They were here, but according to Alice they left more than an hour ago." Tom crumpled the piece of paper and threw it away when they exited the building. 

Steve was about to comment on that when two men walked past and he couldn't help but to listen to their conversation, what he heard made him blanch. "Excuse me, when did this happen?" He stopped the two men from entering the building. 

"About forty-five minutes ago, I would say. It was really like something out of a movie. I've never seen so many police officers together in one spot." The first guy answered. 

"Do you know what they were looking for?" Steve asked again. 

"Not sure, but I know they cuffed one guy and he was hauled off by two detectives. The other one was placed in a separate car, but he wasn't cuffed." The guy explained. 

Tom and Steve looked at one another and both cursed at the same time. "We need to get out of here." Steve jogged to the SUV, Tom at his heels. 

"We've got trouble." Steve explained as they entered the vehicle and quickly explained what they heard. 

"What do we do now?" Genevieve asked. 

“We call in the big guns.” Steve pulled out his phone while Chris pulled out and started to drive. Both men were angry, but worried as well. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Jensen looked around the bare office he was placed in. It looked exactly like the one he was in almost six years ago. He couldn’t remember much of that night, so it might even be the same one. The cuffs on his wrists were pinching him badly. He had requested it to be loosened but was ignored. Now he’s been sitting here for almost an hour and nothing happened. He was worried about Jared and tried to inquire about him, but like his request about the cuffs he was once again ignored. 

When the door to the room opened, Jensen looked up. "Where's Jared? Is he all right?" 

Morgan cocked his head. Out of all the things he thought Jensen would say, those words were not the ones he would've bet on. "Why do you care?" 

Jensen opened his mouth, but then closed it again. The words stuck in his throat. Morgan would laugh if he said he cared because they were friends. They were not friends, they didn't even know one another for four days. They kissed a few times, so they can't be classified as boyfriends, so just how did he answer that question. He met Morgan’s gaze. “Because he’s been through hell, he’s blind and you hauled him off in a squad car and I’ve got no idea on where he is.” 

“You admit he’s been through hell then?” Morgan took the seat opposite Jensen and opened the file he brought with him. 

“Yes.” Jensen sighed as he had a look on as Morgan took out some photos and spread them out on the table between them. 

“Some nice clear surveillance footage of you here, Ackles. I didn’t know you were into photography. Extremely nice camera you’ve got there.” 

Jensen remained silent. 

“Nothing to say?” Morgan grinned. “What about these then?” He took out another set of photos which depicted Jared’s apartment. On the photos the damaged to Jared’s apartment was quite clear. 

Jensen couldn’t help but to stare at the photo which showed the bloodstain on the floor where Jared got shot. 

“You don’t look surprised, Ackles? Not going to deny that you know whose place this is, or the fact that you were there, or even the fact that you shot Padalecki.” 

Jensen bristled with anger. “I didn’t shoot him.” 

Morgan smiled. “So you admit to being there. What were you doing there, Ackles? Trying to finish the job you messed up the first time at the pier?” Getting no response from the man, Morgan slammed his hand on the table. “Answer me, damn it, or do you have nothing to say?” 

Jensen stayed quiet. He couldn’t afford to be unnerved by the detective. 

“You know with your track record, you’re looking at ten to twelve years here, Jensen. If you cooperate I can put in a good word with the DA and we can make a deal.” 

Jensen snorted. “And why would you do that, Detective Morgan? We both know you want me behind bars for the rest of my life, so do enlighten me, why would you want to make a deal with me?” 

Morgan shrugged and grinned. “You’ve got me. I don’t want to make a deal with you. If it was up to me, I would’ve let you rot in hell. You deserve that.” 

Jensen balled his fists. “I served my time.” 

“NO!” This time Morgan’s fist hit the table top. “Spending five years behind bars is nothing, you should still be behind bars, rotting away. They are dead and you’re alive and breathing. There was no justice. Not for them.” 

Jensen looked crestfallen. He knew Morgan was correct. He should still be behind bars. Not a day goes by where he doesn't think about that day. “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry? You are sorry? Do you think that for one moment I care about the fact that you are sorry? You don’t know the meaning of the word, Ackles. If I had my way you would’ve been dead by now. You killed my daughter and my grandson. They deserved to live, you don’t.” Morgan swept the table clean papers flying all around. 

“And you think I don’t know that? I live with the fact that through my actions two persons lost their lives. No day passes by without me thinking about that. You might not believe me, but I promise you I am sorry.” Jensen bowed his head, his shoulders slumped forward. He just couldn’t do it anymore. 

The detective cleared his throat. “Why did you break into Padalecki’s apartment? Why did you shoot him and why did you kidnap him?” 

Jensen shook his head. “I didn’t.” 

“Bullshit, Ackles! You know what you did and I will have a full confession on paper before this day is over. If not, well, then I’ll just have to take a closer look at your friends, don’t you think?” 

Jensen’s head snapped back at the threat. “Don’t you dare drag them into this, they’ve got nothing to do with this.” 

“You’re wrong there, Ackles. They’re associated with you, therefore they are involved. I will take them down one by one until there’s no one left standing beside you. I will ruin their lives and I will do it with a smile.” Morgan picked up the legal pad from the floor and placed it before Jensen. He removed a pen from his jacket pocket and placed it on the table. “The sooner you start writing, the sooner this is over.” 

For a long time Jensen stared at the pen and paper. He knew Morgan would go through with his threats. He would ruin Chris, Steve and even Danni’s lives because of him. “You will leave them alone?” 

“I will leave them alone.” Morgan smiled as Jensen finally pulled the legal pad closer to him and picked up the pen. “Nice and clear, Ackles, nice and clear.” 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Jared frowned as the squad car made another turn. He couldn’t help but to wonder where they were at. The sounds around him sounded more suburban than mid city. “How long until we reach the precinct?” 

The driver remained silent and ignored Jared’s question. 

“Excuse me, did you not hear me? How long until we reach the precinct?” Jared tried again. He was starting to get nervous, something was going on and he had no idea what. 

“We’re not going to the precinct.” 

Jared cocked his head. “Then where are we going to?” An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. 

“I was instructed to take you to the doctor first, so we’re going to see him.” The driver answered again. 

“I need to phone my friends. They will be worried about me.” Jared tried to keep his voice calm. He was starting to believe that he was in danger and had to find a way out of it. He wished he could see, at least that would’ve given him an idea of where he was and what he was up against. 

“They’ve already been contacted, they’ll meet us there.” 

Something in the driver’s voice was off. “Will Danneel be there as well?” He bit down on his bottom lip and waited for the answer. 

“Yes, Danneel will be there. I think Detective Olsson spoke to her personally.” The driver replied as they took another turn. 

The answer supplied him all the information he needed. One, that whoever this was, didn't know that not only was Danneel not his friend, but they were clearly not the person responsible for taking her and two, he was in trouble and he had no idea on how to get out of it. He could try and overpower the man behind the wheel, but without his sight, his chances of success was almost zero. He didn’t have a choice, he’d have to see how things played out, he could only hope that he didn’t end up dead before then. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Mark Sheppard dragged his hand over his face and used his hand to tug on his collar. “That boy will really be the death of me one of these days.” He looked at the photos again and then at the group in front of him. “And Jensen and Mr. Padalecki went to fetch more information on this, but before they could return, they were picked up by the police?” 

“Yes,” Steve sighed. “You know Jensen, Mark. He’s going to do something stupid. We have to stop him.” 

“We need to find out where Jared is as well.” Genevieve spoke up. 

Mark nodded in agreement. He had a feeling that the journalist was the key to this whole mess. "Okay, let's go down to the precinct and find out what's going on. But there's one thing you need to do, and I don't give a damn who does it, or how any of us feel about Jeffrey Morgan, but we need to tell him about Danneel." Mark looked at his watch. "If I understand correctly, you've got another four hours to deliver, or she gets killed, right?" 

"How do we know we can trust Morgan, or Olsson for that matter?" Chris asked. 

"We know Morgan is a real prick. Especially when it comes to Jensen, but one thing is for sure, he's an honest prick. We need to take someone in our confidence, and I'd rather have him in our corner than anyone else." Sheppard scratched at his beard. "Let's get going. If I know that boy as well as I think I do then Jensen is about to do something totally silly, so let's go and rescue him from himself, but get the rest of this mess sorted out as well." 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

"We've got problems." Olsson barged into the interrogation room where Jensen was about to put pen to paper. 

"I'm busy." Jeffrey growled at the interruption. 

"That can wait, trust me." Ty indicated with his head for his partner to follow him. 

Morgan eyed his younger partner. He knew Olsson would never barge into a room if he didn't have a good enough reason to do just that. Finally he nodded his head. "Start writing." He spoke to Jensen over his shoulder before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

"What's going on?" 

"The squad car with Padalecki failed to make it back. We can't reach the officer on his radio." Olsson sighed. "We've got no idea what happened to them." 

Morgan was seeing red. "That fucking Ackles." He reached for the door behind him, but Ty stopped him. 

"Ackles doesn't have anything to do with this, Jeffrey. He didn't know we're on to him. He didn't know what we planned or how we would transport Padalecki to the precinct. This isn't on him." 

"Then who else, Ty? Who the fuck would do this?" 

"I might have an answer that question, Detective Morgan, but first I would like to see my client." Mark Sheppard's voice sounded as he walked towards the two men. 

"So he is part of this." Jeffrey sneered. 

Chris growled and took a step forward, but halted as Olsson stepped up next to Morgan. "I've got warrants for both of your arrests as well. Want to add a couple of more charges to that?" 

"You can take that warrant and shove it..." Chris sidestepped Steve, who had stepped in front of him to confront the other man. 

"Boys!" Mark bellowed and dragged his hand over his face yet again. "You are all a bunch of hotheaded fools. Steve, put a leash on that boyfriend of yours and Jeffrey call your lapdog to order. I don't have time for this and neither do anyone of you." He indicated to the door behind Jeffrey. "My client in there?" He didn't wait for a reply, but opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, leaving the rest outside. 

Jensen looked up from the paper and frowned when he realized who it was standing before him. "Mark?" He asked confused. 

"The one and only." Mark took the legal pad from Jensen and started to read what was written on the yellow paper. "I don't think so." He shook his head, took the paper and ripped the pages clean off. "Let's talk." He dragged the chair backwards and sat down. "I'll start." He quickly filled Jensen in on what Chris and Steve told him. "So, my question to you, did you find Padalecki's notes?" 

"Yes," Jensen answered. "He really is good at his work. If his story hits the papers it will bring this city and the powers that be to its knees." 

Mark arched an eyebrow. "Where are the notes now?" 

"In the car. I've just managed to put them in when the cops showed up. It must still be there. But forget about the notes for a moment, where's Jared, you need to find him, Mark and get him out of here." Jensen wanted to scream out of frustration, but managed to keep it together. 

Mark sighed. “Let’s concentrate on you for a moment, first.” 

Jensen shook his head. “No, I don’t know if you’ve been informed about what’s going on, but that bulldog of Stuart got Danneel. We need to find her, but we also need to keep Jared safe. Where there once was a possibility that they would only rough him up and take his camera to get rid of the photos, I’m telling you know that should they realize what Jared has they will kill him. Both Stuart and Heyerdahl will do it personally.” 

Mark looked at the man before him and realized how serious Jensen was. “You need to tell me what’s in those notes.” 

“It can wait, you need to make sure Jared is safe.” Jensen replied. He was not going to sit around and talk; not before he knew Jared was all right. 

“Okay, let me find out what’s going on.” Mark stood up and exited the door and stepped into a world of chaos. 

Genevieve was right in Morgan’s face, her finger pressed against his chest while she hissed at him. Chris was being held back by both Steve and Tom while Chad looked like he was going to commit murder at any moment. “What’s going on here?” 

Steve huffed. “Jared’s missing and instead of looking for him, they want to pin it on us and on Jensen.” 

Mark cocked his head. “Steve, hand me that laptop and memory card.” He reached of the items and looked at Morgan. “You and your partner need to see this.” He opened the door behind him again and waited patiently for the two detectives to step through before closing the door again. 

“What’s going on?” Jensen frowned when he saw Mark coming back with Morgan and Olsson. 

“Jared’s missing.” Mark held up his hand when it looked like Jensen was about to explode. “We’ll find him, but it’s time to come clean with the police. I know you and Morgan hates one another, but this is bigger than your squabbles, so deal with it.” 

“I’m not willing to make any deals with him.” Morgan growled. 

“When you see what we’ve got you won’t have a choice.” Mark snapped back. He opened the laptop and inserted the memory card. “Have a look gentleman.” He waited patiently for both detectives to work through the photos before he spoke up again. “These were taken by Mr. Padalecki on the day of his attack at the pier. As you can see it’s of a highly sensitive nature, but totally condemning at the same time and needs to be acted on immediately.” 

“Shit,” Ty looked at his partner. “What do we do?” 

“We hand this over to the chief and the DA and let them deal with this.” Jeffrey stepped forward to remove the memory card from its slot. 

“NO!” Jensen leaned forward in his chair. “They already got Danneel and now Jared is missing as well. We don’t have time to go to any one, we need to find them now.” 

Jeffrey frowned. “When did they take Ms. Harris?” 

“This morning. This morning, that’s why we went to get the notes. We had to do something.” Jensen sounded tired. 

“Why did you not come to us?” Olsson asked even as he knew what the answer would be. 

“And be locked up?” Jensen raised his hands, which were still cuffed together. “Oh, wait. I got arrested and you didn’t want to give me a chance to explain.” 

Jeffrey shook his head. “No, no. You will not put this on us. You had a duty to report her kidnapping to us. I will charge you with obstruction of justice and interfering in a police matter.” 

“You will do no such thing, Jeffrey Dean Morgan.” Mark Sheppard bellowed. “For once you will stop with your vindictive pursuit of Jensen and you will act as an officer of the law and you will help find Danneel AND Jared and you will do your job.” His face was red with anger as he stepped into the larger man’s personal space. “If we wanted to involve the bigwigs we would’ve gone to them, but we don’t know who to trust. You may not like Jensen, but he knows, and we know that you and Olsson can be trusted. So just do your fucking job.” 

“He’s right, Jeffrey.” Ty spoke up and turned his attention to the two men across from them. “Okay, what do we do?” 

Sheppard looked at Morgan and at Jensen and then nodded his head. It was time to put a plan into action and take the real bastards down. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Danneel tried to shift so that she could sit more comfortably, but found it almost impossible as the chair she was seated on was nowhere near being comfortable, but more of a torture to sit on. 

“Can’t you sit still for just a minute?” Adrian hissed. His jaw throbbed, but the pain medication made him drowsy and with a hostage he couldn’t dare taking anything that might impair him. 

“In case you didn’t notice, I’m seven months pregnant, it’s nearly impossible for me to sit still.” Danneel snapped back. She knew it was dangerous, but she was reaching the end of her rope fast. 

Hough sneered. “I thought Ackles was queer, and yet it seems he knocked you up.” 

Danneel bristled with anger. If it wasn’t for the firearm pointed in her direction she would’ve assaulted him. Instead, she took a deep breath and managed to remain silent. 

“I take it then he’s not a good lay.” Hough shook his head. “Maybe I should show you what it is to be with a real man.” He grabbed at his crotch and squeezed himself hard. 

“Then I suggested you get up and find a real man, because you’re not one.” Danneel couldn’t remain quiet. 

“Fucking bitch,” Hough got up and without any hesitation, he slapped her with an open hand on her face. “Sit still and keep your trap shut.” He pressed the pistol hard against her tummy and sneered again. He lingered in front of her for a few seconds before he stepped away and took his seat again. He held his phone in his hand. “I think I’ve given them enough time, it’s time for them to deliver.” He released the safety and placed his hand on the trigger. “Let’s hear what they have to say.” 

Danneel shivered as she placed her hand on her burning cheek. Hough had slapped her hard, she could taste the blood in her mouth where her teeth cut into her cheek. She didn’t expect the violent reaction from her capturer and for the first time since he came in and took her from her home, she really felt afraid. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

“Get out,” the order was accompanied by a hard pull and Jared stumbled out of the car. Before he could ask what was going on, a punch to his abdomen robbed him of his breath and he groaned in pain. 

“Move faster.” It was a different voice that addressed him. Jared managed to straighten himself out and took a wild swing. He was surprised when his fist made contact with part of a body. The person he hit groaned in pain and Jared smirked. Unfortunately, his smile didn’t last long as another blow landed on his body and then another. Soon he was forced onto his knees as various blows landed on him. Jared tried to hit back, but without his sight, it was nearly impossible. The few hits he got in were more due to good timing than anything else. A nasty blow to the head made him topple over and he had to cover his body as his assailants started to kick him as well. Jared wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard someone say not to kill him before a kick to the head rendered him unconscious. He was unaware of the two figures who stepped out of the shadows where they stood and looked on when he was assaulted. 

“Get his ass up and move him to the office. Make sure he’s awake when we get there.” Christopher Heyerdahl spoke up. “Want to get your hands dirty on this one, James?” 

James Patrick Stuart shrugged his shoulders. He never had a problem in getting his hands dirty. He was, however surprised to see Christopher so wound up and ready to beat the shit out of the man. “You sure you want to be involved?” 

Christopher huffed. “I’ve been looking for something to do for a while now, and this is perfect. I’m not planning on letting him go, and even if I did, it wouldn’t change things. Him being blind, means he can’t ID us, the perfect way to get rid of some excess energy.” He slapped his friend and business partner on the shoulder. “Let’s go and find out what he knows.” As he walked, he started to roll up his shirtsleeves. He was ready for some action. 

James followed in his footsteps, but frowned. He couldn’t help but to wonder where his bodyguard was. The man was always by his side and even though he did tell Adrian to get out under his eyes, he still wanted him next to him. He looked over his shoulder and caught the eye of one of his other men. “Find Hough, tell him to get his ass over here.” He didn’t wait for any reply, but followed Christopher into the so called _office_. 

The place stank of blood, urine and vomit. It was a vast open space with a single steel chair bolted to the floor. Iron manacles were visible on the arm rests and the front two legs of the chair. Currently their nosy reporter was dragged over and held in place as he got shackled in. James wasn’t surprised when the fire hose was opened and the icy stream of water used to wake the unconscious man up. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

The group of people looked tired as Jeffrey finally stood back and looked at what they had on the board. Ty, together with Steve and Tom had gone and fetched the notes from the car where Jensen had dropped it and as they worked through Jared’s notes they came to realize just how widespread the corruption run. At this stage they were unsure if they even could trust their own Chief, but already decided that the Captain was a safe bet and they would inform him what was going on as soon as they sorted out the last few issues. 

“When do you have to contact Hough?” Ty asked as he used a board marker to scribble something on the large board to the side of the room. 

“He said he’ll contact me tonight at seven, and that I had to have everything with me then.” Jensen replied. He was growling at Olsson. The patrol car that transported Jared was found, a dead officer in the trunk. To say that Jensen was unhappy when he heard that would be the understatement of the century. Luckily for Ty, between Tom, Chris and Steve they'd managed to bring Jensen under control. Mark even threatened to make Jeffrey cuff Jensen to the table again if he couldn't keep his anger intact. 

“Where’s your phone?” Chris asked as he looked at the time. It was going on four, but felt much later. 

“With the rest of his stuff when he was booked. I’ll get it out.” Ty offered. He had to get out. The guilt was slowly eating away at him, even though he knew it wasn't his fault. There were just too many patrol officers to know everyone. He could only hope that they would find Jared in time, but it didn't look good. Not with a dead police officer on their hands already. 

“Good.” Morgan looked at the men before him. He was well aware of the fact that Chris and Steve had military training. Ackles was no fool around weapons, but he was still unsure if he was going to release the man. Although he had no knowledge of Welling and Murray he would assume they know how to handle themselves as well. If he couldn’t trust his brothers in blue he’d have to rely on these men to get the woman and Padalecki back. 

“What are you thinking, Jeffrey?” Mark asked as he saw the detective lost in thought. 

Jeffrey shook his head. “That this is a royal fuck up.” He sighed. “I’m still charging Ackles, Sheppard. Don’t make any mistake about that.” 

Mark shrugged. “You would not be doing your job if you didn’t. We’ll fight that battle later, but first we need to sort out this mess.” 

Jeffrey wanted to answer but was cut short when Ty charged into the room with a ringing cell phone in his hand. “The evidence clerk says it’s been ringing on and off for the past twenty minutes.” He passed the phone to Jensen. 

“Ackles,” Jensen answered quickly. 

“Talking to the police are you, Ackles?” Adrian’s voice could be heard as Jensen placed the call on speaker. 

“Then you don’t know me at all, Hough. The police hate me. I will not talk to them.” Jensen locked gazes with Morgan and stared at him until Mark slapped him on the shoulder. 

“Then why are you ignoring my calls, or don’t you want your lady friend back?” Hough snickered as he pointed the weapon at Danneel again and she shivered in fear. 

Jensen frowned. He looked at the others and could see the confusion on their faces as well. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down even as he spoke. “I had to get the info you wanted, and it took me longer than what I thought it would. I was busy, I didn’t hear my phone ringing.” 

“Do you have what I asked for?” Hough stepped into Danneel’s personal space and pressed the pistol’s barrel against her stomach. He was ready to pull the trigger if he didn’t get the answer he was looking for. 

“Yes, I got it.” Something in the other man’s voice made him speak up quickly. Jensen nodded at the note Morgan had scribbled back. 

“Good. Tell me what it is.” He started to draw circles on Danneel’s stomach with the pistol as he listened to Jensen speak. 

“Hmm, it’s notes. Detailed notes of dealings between your boss and Heyerdahl. Different dates, different times and how it correlates with the sittings of the different boards on homegrown terrorists.” Jensen rattled the information off. 

Adrian stepped away from Danneel when Jensen told him what the journalist had on his boss. It was worse than what he ever could imagine. A sly grin appeared on his face. He was going to get the opportunity to kill the pretty lady, Jensen Ackles and the journalist and he would make a bouquet of their heads when he presented it to Stuart. “Good, you and the journalist meet me at the pier where the first incident took place. You’ve got an hour or I’ll kill your lady friend.” He held the phone away from his ear and brought his hand with the firearm in it down, striking Danneel hard on the stomach. He looked on as she screamed in pain and laughed as he heard Jensen screaming on the other end of the line and then he ended the call. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/1oYbR1d)

Jared couldn’t help but to cry out in anguish as another blow to his abdomen landed with accuracy. He could feel the snot and blood dripping from the vicious cuts on his brow, broken nose and split lip. Jared wasn’t sure, but he had a feeling that his ears were bleeding as well. His body shivered at the volume of blood he's lost, his breathing labored. Jared wouldn't admit it, but he has reached his limit. For a moment he considered in giving up, but it would make no difference. He wouldn't be getting out of here alive. He had only one regret, he never got to see Jensen's face. He groaned as his head slumped towards his chest. 

“Tell me what you know, son, and we can end this. You don’t need to suffer any more. The end will come quickly. If not, well, we’ve still got plenty of time left in this day.” Stuart took the rag held out to him and cleaned his bloody hands. Night had settled around them and still the young fool refused to talk. His own hands ached, and he had a feeling so that everyone else's hands who pummeled the guy. 

“I have to say, I’m impressed, I would never have guessed that you’d be able to last this long and for what? A few printed words in a paper? If I thought it was possible to convert you I’d hire you in a second, but you stick to your guns, you won’t be turned.” Heyerdahl shrugged his shoulders even though Jared couldn’t see him. He turned to face his friend. “Let’s end this.” 

Stuart nodded in agreement, took the weapon offered by one of his guards and raised it to Jared’s head. “It’s true what they say, only the good ones die young.” He placed his finger on the trigger and pressed it down. The shot echoed through the vast room. 


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://imgur.com/3QJYJDl)

**Three hours earlier**

Jensen clutched the papers in his hands as he made his way to the warehouse. He hated the fact that he had to go in unarmed, but Jeffrey refused in giving him a weapon. Chris had tried to slip him one, but Olsson noticed it and although Jensen was still pissed at the detective, he didn't make a scene and shook his head and indicated to Chris that he wouldn't take the offered pistol. Now, he just wanted to kick himself. 

"That's far enough." Adrian Hough's voice sounded from deeper into the warehouse and Jensen stopped in his tracks. "You got what I asked for?" 

"In here," Jensen indicated to the envelope in his hand. Silently, he started to count in his head. Morgan told him to keep Hough occupied for eight minutes. Eight minutes felt too long and yet too short at the same time. 

"Where's the journalist?" Adrian stepped closer, the pistol pointed firmly at Jensen's chest. 

Jensen swallowed. When he spoke to Hough over the phone they'd already realized that Adrian wasn't the one who took Jared, it meant that he was working on his own and that gave them hope. He had no idea why Adrian wasn't glued to his boss' side, but at the moment it didn't matter. What matter was to get Danni and then to get Jared. "I left him at the house. You want the notes, nothing more. He doesn't need to be here." Three minutes have passed, only five to go. 

"Are you so stupid, Ackles? Why would I only want the notes if he's the main source and still can write about what he knows without those papers in your hand." Adrian came closer. 

Jensen cocked his head. "He's suffering from amnesia, the doctors told him his memories would never return. The guy doesn't even know how to write an article, never mind how to put you and your boss away forever." 

"You real cocky for someone that's got a pistol pointed at his chest." Adrian snickered. "But then on the other hand, you always had a chip on your shoulder, thinking you're better than all of us." This time he laughed out loud. "It was good to be able to take you down and see your ass landing up in jail. It was just such a pity it wasn't for longer." 

Jensen frowned, he had no idea what Adrian was talking about. Five minutes, gone now. 

Adrian shook his head. "You really don't know." He laughed again. "This is really priceless." He closed the distance between them and pressed the barrel of the pistol against Jensen's head. "I'll take this." He took the envelope and stepped back. "Get down on your knees. Lace your hands behind your back." He barked out the orders and only when Jensen was kneeling in front of him did he lower the weapon and opened the envelope. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the contents. This was what he needed, this would get him back on Stuart's right side. 

"Where's Danneel?" Jensen had to stop himself from getting up and storming the grinning idiot. It bothered him what Adrian had said, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had to get Danni to safety first. Two minutes left in his head. 

"In the back." Adrian placed the stuff back in the envelope. "I think she might be in labor." He shrugged his shoulders. "But that's not my problem." 

The news that she's gone into possible labor made Jensen growl and tried to get up to his feet. It was too early for Danni to go into labor. "Let me help her." He was grateful for the fact that Steve insisted that they have EMTs on standby. 

"I don't think so." Adrian lifted the pistol again. "Did you think for one moment I would let you walk out of here alive, Ackles? You're so fucking funny." 

Jensen swallowed hard, only one minute left. "If you're going to kill me, then tell me what you meant. Tell me!" He shouted. 

"You were not behind the wheel of that car." Adrian laughed as the color drained from Jensen's face. 

"What do you mean?" The question came out as a whisper. 

"Yes, you were drunk and you were as high as a kite that night, but you didn't drive. When the accident happened and we realized who had died, we decided that you should take the fall, you were asking too many questions about stuff that didn't concern you, so getting you out of the picture by framing you for the death of a highly decorated police officer's daughter and grandchild was just perfect." Adrian lifted the pistol higher again. "But not as perfect as this." 

"I don't think so." Jeffrey spoke up directly behind Hough as he pressed his own weapon against Adrian's head. He'd managed to get behind Adrian as the man was bragging over what had happened over six years ago. "Let go of the weapon and get on your knees." He ordered the man and covered him until he did just that before he reached for his cuffs and placed the bodyguard under arrest. He wanted nothing more than to start asking who was driving, who killed his family, but he knew now was not the time. He had to be a cop first and a father and grandfather later. 

Jensen stayed on his knees. His body refused to work, his mind kept on going over and over on what he was told happened that night. He never could remember and now he was just informed that he wasn't responsible for those deaths. He became aware of Steve next to him and he could hear Chris' voice from deeper in the warehouse. 

"Come one, Jensen, snap out of it." Steve was concerned. They had all heard what Hough told Jensen and was grateful for the fact that Morgan insisted that Jensen went in wearing a wire. "Jensen, Danni needs you." He tried again and sighed as Jensen blinked twice and then came to his feet. 

"Where is she?" He didn't look at Hough that was spread out on the ground, or Jeffrey, who stood over him, the detective's own face gray in color. 

"This way." Steve showed him the way and when Jensen started to run, he followed quickly. He could hear the EMTs working on her as they neared the space where she was kept. Steve looked on as Jensen pushed past Chris and took Danneel's hand in his. 

"Danni," his voice sounded gruff as he squeezed her hand. 

"You all right?" She asked as she grimaced in pain. 

"You asking me that, question?" Jensen shook his head. "I'm fine, I'm more worried about you." 

"I've been better." She smiled tiredly. "But I think this little one had enough excitement and decided it's time to come out and see for herself what's going on." She groaned as another contraction hit her hard. She didn't tell him about the hit to her stomach or the fact that she feared that her baby might've been injured. She could only hope that everything would be all right. 

"Let's get moving," the EMT spoke up as the lifted Danneel onto the gurney and pushed her to the door. 

"I'm coming with." Steve placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder. "I'll stay with her, I promise. Go and find Jared. I'll keep you up to date." 

Jensen could only nod his head and looked on as Steve jogged behind the gurney. He looked up and caught Chris' eye. "She'll be all right." She had to be. 

"She will be." Chris turned to where Morgan and Olsson stood together with Hough. "Let's go and find out where's Jared." 

Jensen turned and balled his fists. "Let's." He sneered as he made his way back to where the other men stood. Before anyone could react, Jensen's fist connected with Hough's chin, sending the other man stumbling back. "Where is Jared," he grabbed hold of Adrian's shirt and punched him again. 

Only when his fist met Adrian's face for a third time did someone pull him back. "I can say he fell down some stairs when he tried to escape, but if you killed him it wouldn't help us at all." Morgan's voice sounded at his ear and Jensen snarled before pushing the man away from him. "Let me go." 

Jeffrey understood the anger Jensen felt. He himself was simmering with what they heard. He also knew that he and Ackles would have to talk, but that particular conversation could be placed on hold until Jared has been found. "Only if you promise not to kill him. Not now in any case." For one or other reason he didn't mind if Jensen killed Hough, he might even do it himself. 

Jensen was about to answer when Adrian's phone started to ring. Ty pulled it out of Adrian's pocket and looked at the name displayed on the screen. "Nick. Your second in command, right?" He shoved Adrian hard. 

Adrian's nose was bleeding and he had a feeling that his still healing jaw was once again broken. At first he thought of refusing to answer, but the looks he got made him quickly nod his head. 

"Answer it, and dare to say something stupid, please." It was Chris who issued the order as he pulled his own pistol and placed it against Adrian's knee cap. "Yip, I will not kill you, but I will make sure you never walk again. Answer the phone." He pressed the answer button and made sure it was on speaker. 

"What?" Adrian managed to ask as his jaw throbbed. 

_"You sound like shit, man."_

"My fucking jaw is broken, how do you think I should sound?" Adrian was pissed enough to sound just like he normally does. 

_"Don't get snotty with me. The boss is looking for you. Get your ass over here. We've got the journalist."_

Adrian frowned, he was truly confused. The gun pushed against his knee brought his attention back to the conversation. "Yeah, where did you find him?" 

_"Grabbed him from the cops, it was perfect. But get your ass over at H's office, if you want in. Looks like the big shots are personally taking care of this one."_ The call disconnected before Adrian could reply. 

"What does that mean?" Morgan had grabbed Adrian by his shirt and was shaking him hard. He was aware that Ty was talking to someone on the phone, but he kept his attention on the scumbag in front of him. 

Adrian managed to sneer, though his jaw made it almost impossible. He shrugged his shoulders. "I've got no idea." 

The growl that erupted from Jensen was the only warning Adrian had before he was tackled and brought hard down to the ground. With his hands cuffed behind his back, Adrian had no means of defending himself and the look that he saw in Ackles' eyes made him aware of the danger he found himself in. 

"Where are they?" Jensen pressed his hand across Adrian's throat, robbing the man of the ability to breath. 

Adrian shook his head. It didn't matter what they did to him, he would never tell. They could only beat him up and lock him in a small smell, Stuart would kill him. It was an easy choice to make. "Fuck off," he managed to hiss as his face turned red from the continued pressure to his throat. 

"Wrong answer," Jensen leaned back and punched Adrian hard. "Want to try again?" He violently turned Adrian's body so that the man was lying on his stomach. Jensen got hold of his cuffed hands and started to twist at the right little finger. 

Adrian groaned hard. He had his fingers broken before and he was not looking forward to the experience, but if that was the best they could come up with to make him spill the beans, he wasn't worried. He started to laugh. "Been there, done that. Not talking." He yelled as the finger snapped. "FUCK!" He tried to breathe through the pain, but with Ackles on his back, he found it difficult to take the deep breaths that he needed. 

"Still another nine to go and I'm only starting. Where are they?" Jensen twisted the next finger, not giving a hell if he broke all of Adrian's fingers in less than ten minutes. 

"Go to hell, man." The tears that spilled from his eyes gave away the pain he was in, but he wouldn't talk. 

Chris and Tom grabbed hold of Jensen and pulled him off. "Let me go." Jensen's fists flew as he tried to get rid of the two men that held him tight. He growled when Morgan stepped right up into his space. 

"You're not going to get him to talk like this." Jeffrey placed his hand on Jensen's chest. "I got another idea." He looked over to where Ty was still on the phone. He'd finally managed to catch up on what Ty was doing and knew that if the trace came through they wouldn't need Adrian any longer, but they could use him in the meantime for some more info on Heyerdahl and Stuart. "You ready to listen to me?" He asked and nodded his head to Chris and Tom to let the fuming man go. He kept a hand on Jensen's chest. "Hough knows we won't kill him, but Stuart will and that's what we have to use." He slapped Jensen on the chest. "So, what about a group photo? Let's say, you, Ty and me, all together as _friends_."

At first Jensen wanted to object, but then Morgan's words sunk in. "And everyone would understand if Hough didn't smile properly, he has a broken jaw." Jensen cocked his head. "We need beer." When Jeffrey frowned it was his time to smile. "Trust me." 

"There should be some in the back of the SUV," Chris spoke up. 

"Good, go and get it, and the first aid kit." Jensen walked over to where Chad was keeping an eye on Adrian. "Let's get you up from here." He yanked Adrian up and punched him low on the abdomen again. "Oops, sorry." He grinned and leaned in and whispered in Adrian's ear. "I will slowly take you apart for every scratch and mark on Danneel's body. And then I will start all over again for the fear and broken wrist you caused to that child and lastly I will torture you in the exact way Jared's been tortured until there's nothing left of you and only then will I let the police have you." He grinned. "Sounds like fun, right?" He laughed out loud and slapped Adrian hard on the back. "I think it's going to be fun." 

"Here we go," Chris placed the beers on the floor and tossed the small kit which Jensen caught with ease. 

"What are you doing?" Tom asked, confusion clear on his face. 

"It's a surprise, one that I think Adrian here will love." Jensen took some antiseptic liquid out of the kit and some gauze and began cleaning the cuts on Adrian's face. He cleaned off all the blood and even straightened Adrian's clothes. "Don't even try to run, I know Morgan is itching to shoot, and unlike me, he will not shoot to kill." Jensen took the keys from Jeffrey and unlocked the cuffs. "Better, see." He didn't wait for a reply, but swung his arm over Adrian's shoulder and let out a little laugh. "We're going to be best buddies here." 

Adrian didn't know what to expect when Ackles first started to clean the cuts on his face and then straightened his clothes. He had no idea on what to do when Jensen swung an arm over his shoulder or told him they were going to be friends. He looked on with trepidation when Morgan walked to his other side and also placed an arm around him, interlinking the three men together. He looked on as Kane opened up two beers and handed one each to Ackles and Morgan. He was still wondering what was going on when a flash went off in the dim interior light and he realized what had happened. He started to buck immediately in an attempt to get away. The arm of Morgan that was over his shoulder a minute ago in a mock gesture of friendship now turned into a vice and once again he found himself robbed of oxygen to breathe. 

"Perfect, don't you think so?" Jensen pushed the phone in front of Adrian's face. "We look so happy together. I might even frame this one." He held the phone for Morgan to look at. "What do you think?" 

"Who shall we send it to first? Let's see." Ty took Adrian's phone and scrolled through his contacts. "We'll have to send it to Nick, I mean surely his second in command would love to see that pic. AND of course to the big man himself, Stuart." 

Adrian was aware that his hands were once again cuffed behind his back and that he was pushed to his knees on the floor, but he couldn't care. They found the one thing that might break him and he had no idea on what to do to stop them. "He'll kill me." He received no reply as the men continued to discuss to whom to send the photo. "HE WILL KILL ME!" Adrian shouted the words at the top of his lungs and then leaned forward heaving hard. 

"Oh, I think we can keep you safe." Jeffrey sounded bored. 

Adrian shook his head. "No, you can't. He'll find me, and he'll kill me. You can't do this. I will never betray him, never." 

"Never is a long time, Hough. Trust me, I know." Jensen leaned forward. "I personally don't give a damn who kills you, my only hope is that when you're killed that it is a slow death. One bullet to the head, that doesn't do it for me. Where is Jared?" 

Adrian shook his head. "NO!" 

"Where is he?!" Jensen bellowed. He grabbed the phone from Ty's hand and scrolled down to the name Stuart. "Last chance, Hough. Where is he, where is Jared?" He pressed the button and placed his thumb on the send button. "Last chance." 

"I will kill you. I will personally slit your throat." Adrian hissed, but then his shoulders slumped. "I'll tell you." He would rather face the music from Stuart on giving away one of Heyerdahl's secret locations, than being now for turning on his boss and becoming _friends_ with Ackles and Morgan. 

"Start talking," Morgan had pulled Hough to his feet and started to march him towards their vehicle. They had another rescue operation to plan. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

**Heyerdahl's _office_**

Jeffrey placed a hand on Jensen's chest, holding him back. "I can't let you go in this time." He looked around at the various S.W.A.T officers that stood around, ready to enter the warehouse. His gaze locked with Chris at Jensen's back. He knew the bigger man was in agreement with him. "You need us to do this by the book, if we want to take Stuart and Heyerdahl down, we can't have you go in. You have to trust me to get Jared out." 

Jensen shook his head. "An hour ago you hated me, Morgan, with everything you had in you. I hated you, and I'll be a fool to say that I don't longer hate you, but you can't expect me to sit this one out. I know you're good. You've taken a huge gamble with your career today in letting things go as far as it did with Hough today, but it doesn't take away our history. It doesn't take away the fact that I don't trust you." 

"You're right. I hated you with everything inside of me and we still got plenty to figure out and to discuss, but I know how to do my job and you're still up on charges, and there's no way I will let a suspect in a robber and abduction charge set foot on a crime scene. Now you can either stay here voluntarily, or I will arrest you for obstruction of justice - your choice." 

"Then do what you have to do, because I'm not staying behind." Jensen tried to push past Jeffrey but found himself pressed back against Chris' SUV in a single motion. "What the fuck, Chris, let me go." He tried to move away from the hands that held him tight, but without success. He groaned as the cuffs got tightened around his wrists. He could hear Morgan speaking to him, reading his rights to him, but it sounded far away. He couldn't believe what was happening. He once again tried to get away, but Chris held him tight and even as he struggled Chris had to use little force to place him into the back of the SUV, locking the central locking system from the outside, locking him inside, keeping him away from getting to Jared. 

"MORGAN!!" Jensen screamed through the closed window. "Please!" He couldn't complete the sentence. The healed wound on his chest ached worse than what it did ever before. When he lost Jason he thought he'd die himself, but the promises he had to keep, made him able to continue. Now it was not the same. Something about Jared made him realize that he needed the lanky man in his life. He couldn't see him continuing on if Jared did not survive. He wanted to get to know Jared better. He wanted to share more kisses with him, wanted to hear him laugh, wanted to be there the day Jared got his sight back and wanted to make love to him. 

Morgan nodded his head after hearing Jensen's plea. He looked at the men around him. Ty had managed to bring in a bunch of his own friends - all on different SWAT teams, but more than willing and able to work together. More importantly, they could all be trusted. He checked his weapon for the last time and then gave the signal to go in. It was time. 

Jensen looked on as they neared the place. He silently prayed for things to work out, but still wasn't prepared for the shot that echoed shortly after the last man disappeared within the building. 

"NO!!!" 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

**Nineteen hours later – St. Joseph Hospital**

"How's he doing?" Jeffrey asked as he handed Jensen a mug of steaming coffee. 

Jensen sighed and took a sip of the hot liquid before he answered. "Surgery was a success. They're positive that he'll make a complete recovery. It will take a while, but Doctor Collins is optimistic." 

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Jeffrey took the seat next to Jensen. 

"No, they're keeping him sedated. He became combative when he first came out of theater and Doctor Collins decided it was best for him to remain calm." Jensen cleared his throat. "I heard it's you that I've got to thank for me being here." 

Jeffrey remained silent but nodded his head. "I couldn't keep you away from him. I hated you for so long, Ackles. There were days when I woke up and instead of thanking the powers that be for another day in my life, I cursed them for letting you breath. All the evidence was against you. Your blood alcohol level was five times over the limit. You had so many drugs in your system you could start your own pharmacy and that cocky attitude just made it easy for me to see you as being guilty. The fact that you were found behind the wheel sealed the case in my eyes. That feeble attempt of yours saying that you couldn't remember just made me angrier. I couldn't understand why you just couldn't man up and say it was you, but you did. I just didn't listen to you. At your sentencing hearing when you took the stand I wanted to kill you right there and then, but you spoke from your heart and I have a feeling it was you who swayed the judge in your sentence. By that time it felt to me as if the justice system has let me down, the jury convicted you on a lesser charge and then when your sentence was read out it made me even angrier. I decided that I would make your life hell the moment you got released. I didn't care that you served your time, I just didn't want to see you happy." Jeffrey hung his head. "I've already spoken to the DA, they're looking into the matter and I will do everything in my power to get you exonerated." 

"Fate played a huge role in our lives, Detective Morgan. I believed myself to be guilty, although I couldn't remember what had happened. I think that if I wasn't in that accident I might not have hit rock bottom, and I wouldn't have any idea of where I would've been today. Five years of my life were taken away, but I don't regret it. It gave me a chance to realize that I was busy fucking up my own life and the lives of the people that loved and cared for me. I've lost my best friend after that, but the promise that he made me take made me go on. And Jared, Jared made me realize that there's more to life, and I want to share that with him." Jensen cleared his throat. "I'm still angry at you for keeping me away, but I understand why you did it." 

Jeffrey smiled and squeezed Jensen's arm. "I'll come back later again." He left Jensen seated on the hard chair and smiled as Chris and Steve came around the corner. He didn't stop to talk to them, but knew that they would get Jensen to stretch his legs before he settled in for another long wait. 

"Danneel is ready to come and kick your ass," Steve said as he approached his best friend. "She said that if you don't get your ass to her room within the next ten minutes she'll personally make your life hell." Steve shook his head. "She's serious, Jensen." 

Jensen sighed. "Is she all right? The baby?" 

"Danneel is a bit bruised and sore after being in labor for almost nine hours, but she's fine and the little one is perfect. No permanent damage done to Danneel and the baby is unharmed." Steve answered. "And no, we're not telling you the gender of the baby. Danni said if you want to know you must come up and see for yourself." Both men grinned as they knew that Danneel was playing dirty. 

"I can't. I can't face Danneel." 

Chris growled and slapped Jensen behind the head. "Danni gave me permission and if you keep on talking crap I'll do it again. So shove that guilt you're carrying around and get your ass up to the maternity ward. We'll both stay right here and I promise you we'll let you know the moment Jared moves as much as a finger." 

"I nearly got her killed, her and the baby. How can she want to see me, or allow me around the baby?" Jensen paced the floor. 

"Because you didn't get her killed, because you saved her, her baby and Jared." Genevieve spoke up as she stepped into the waiting room. Tom and Chad followed on her heels. All three had gone home to get a few hours of sleep and looked much better. "You don't deserve to carry around all that guilt, Jensen Ackles. I may not know you for long, but you're a good guy. Jared would be the first to tell you that. So go and say hi to the little new life up there and then come back and wait with me for that big hunk of a friend to finally wake up and tell us all is all right." Genevieve didn't give Jensen a chance to object, just walked over to him and hugged him hard. "I'll wait for you here." She pushed him in the directions of the elevators and took up a seat. She smiled as the men around her just shook their heads and laughed as Steve and Chris scrambled after Jensen, who was actually making his way over to the elevators. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

Danneel opened her eyes when someone knocked on her door, she felt so tired, her body ached, but she smiled when she saw who it was that peeked around the door. "I hope you're not trying to ignore me or stay away because of one or other misplaced guilt feeling you have." She stretched out her hand and waited for Jensen to step closer. She sighed and held him close when he hugged her hard. 

"I'm sorry." Jensen whispered against her neck as he hugged her back. 

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, Jensen." Danni sighed as she let him go and he stepped back. None of them comment on the fact that his cheeks are wet with tears. "How is Jared doing?" She asked as Jensen took the chair next to her bed. She smiled as both Chris and Steve come into the room. She was sure both of them waited for Jensen to settle down and to make sure he stayed before they came in. 

"He's still sedated. Doctor Collins says it's for the best." Jensen swallowed hard. 

"Misha is one of the best doctors there are, Jensen. Jared is in good hands." Danneel tried to put her friend at ease. "What damage did those bastards cause?" 

Jensen lowered his head between his shoulders and dragged his hand tiredly over his face. "Broken left cheek bone, broken nose. A few loose teeth. Clavicle broken on the right side as well as all his fingers in his right hand. Left wrist badly bruised. Fractured ribs on both sides, one back rib broken on the left. Bruised lungs and kidneys. They're keeping an eye on his urine output to see what damage there is. Right kneecap shattered and left ankle broken. His suffering from a hairline fracture on the left backside of his head and has suffered a serious concussion, but no bleeding on the brain and they're keeping an eye on the swelling." 

Danneel nodded slowly. “Any more damage done to his eyes?” 

Jensen shook his head. “The scans showed no swelling or any other kind of damage, so Doctor Collins is still hopeful that his sight will return.” 

A knock at the door halted their conversation as a nurse entered the room, holding a small bundle in her hands. “I heard the godfather finally decided to come and welcome this little bundle of joy and it’s feeding time as well.” She waited for Danneel’s nod before she placed the tiny baby in Jensen’s arms. 

Jensen was at a loss for words. He couldn’t believe he was holding the tiny newborn in his arms. “It’s a girl,” he smiled as he saw the pink beanie that covered her head. 

“It’s a girl.” Danneel smiled. She held her arms as Jensen transferred the baby to her. She laughed when the small girl huffed and then yawned. “You’re looking at Jaycin Rose Harris-Manns.” Her gaze locked with Jensen’s. “If it was a boy I would’ve named him Jason Ross, but I think you still get the idea.” 

“You sure?” 

“Am I sure it’s a girl?” She teased her friend and then smiled, knowing what he was really asking. “You’re a good man, Jensen and it’s an honor to name my daughter after her father and godfather.” 

Steve and Chris stepped up to the bed and both swung an arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “She’s going to have you eating out of her hand in no time. You also need to go and buy a shotgun or two to keep all the boys away.” 

“I’m already her slave for life,” Jensen had a silly grin on his face. He looked up when he heard his friends laugh. “And I don’t mind for one moment.” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the girl’s forehead. “Welcome Jaycin Rose.” 

Danneel grabbed Jensen’s hand. “It’s going to be all right, Jensen. I promise.” 

“I have a feeling you’re right.” Jensen smiled again. Now Jared only had to wake up and things will really be all right. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

Jensen slowly moved into the hospital room and took the chair next to Jared’s bed as the door closed behind him. At first he had no idea on what to do with his hands, but then he reached out and curled his hand over Jared’s uninjured hand, still wary of the IV lines that protruded from the back of his hand. Jared’s eyes were covered again in thick bandages, but the doctor said it was more out of precaution than anything else. He was surprised when Jared squeezed his hand softly. 

“You had us all so worried. When I heard that shot and I couldn’t get out of the vehicle I thought I’d lost you.” Jensen cleared his throat. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again, Jared Padalecki.” 

“I promise,” Jared’s soft voice sounded up and Jensen smiled. 

“You’re awake.” 

“Mm, feels like it.” Jared swallowed hard and moaned in appreciation when Jensen helped him to a sip of water. 

“How are you feeling?” Jensen sat down again, his hand reaching for Jared’s hand again. 

“I think I’m on the good stuff, I feel floaty.” He managed to crack a smile. 

“Floaty is good.” Jensen smiled back. 

“You found me,” Jared’s voice became serious. 

“Nearly not in time,” Jensen bowed his head. 

“You were in time, if you weren’t we wouldn’t be here having this conversation.” Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Jared shook his head. “Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, as far as I remember it’s through my own doings that I got into this mess. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be dead, not once, not twice, but three times. So, you’ve got no reason to be sorry. I’m the one who should be saying sorry for dragging you into this and say thank you for saving my ass.” 

Jensen remained quiet and rubbed his thumb over Jared’s knuckles. “You still willing to give us a chance?” He shrugged his shoulders. “I mean after all this is done. I know you still need to talk to the police again and you’re high on the list of the entire justice department as well, but when the dust has settled, you still want to?” 

“You talk a lot when you’re nervous.” Jared smiled. “I still want to.” He tried to reach for the water himself and smiled when Jensen pressed the cup into his hand. He took a few sips and smiled as Jensen took the cup back from him. “I heard from Tom and Chad what had happened at the warehouse. You didn’t kill those people.” His eyes felt heavy behind the bandages, the drugs threatening to pull him under again, but he forced himself to remain awake. 

“Morgan and Olsson are still looking into that, I’ll have to wait and see.” Jensen could see Jared was fading fast. “I’ll come back later, why don’t you get some more rest.” 

Jared shook his head. “Stay here, please.” 

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure.” Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand again and then finally let the drugs pull him under. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

**Two days later**

Doctor Collins took his seat in front of his patient and started to unroll the bandages that covered his eyes. “Remember to keep them closed until I tell you to open them up. The lights have been dimmed so the light will not hurt your eyes in any way.” He removed the last bandages and gently pressed against Jared’s skin. “Keep them closed. Just checking your cheekbone and the immediate areas around the eyes. I’m impressed, the swelling has gone quite a bit, and your cheekbone is healing well. So let’s do this. Your eyes might be a bit dry, so tell me and I’ve got some drops that will help for that. Don’t force yourself to try and distinguish shapes, just let it come to you naturally. Remember we said you’ll first be able to distinguish between light and dark and then later between different shapes. When you’re ready you can open your eyes.” 

Jared slowly opened his eyes and immediately his shoulders slumped forward. He couldn’t see a thing. “Nothing.” 

“Give them time, Jared. Just take it easy.” Doctor Collins spoke softly. “Are they all right, a bit dry perhaps?” 

“No, they’re not scratchy, they’re fine.” Jared sounded despondent. He blinked a few more times and was about to shake his head in defeat when something happened. It became lighter and he hissed. Even before he could ask what it was, it was dark around him again, but this time it was as if the dark lifted, it was more gray than black. “I think something’s happening.” He couldn’t help but to smile. 

“Good, you care to explain what happened?” Misha asked gently. 

Jared explained quickly. “Am I going to be able to see again?” 

“Yes, you are. You just need to take it easy. I’ve already checked out your sunglasses. They’re of a very good quality, so keep them on. Your vision will improve rapidly from here on, but remember I told you it might cause you some headaches, so watch out for that.” 

Jared grinned. “It’s even lighter than a few seconds ago.” He still couldn’t distinguish between shapes, but it was a start. 

“You ready to let the rest of your friends come in?” 

Jared nodded his head. He wanted to do this on his own, he needed to do it on his own and now it seems like things would work out. 

“Let’s bring them in.” Doctor Collins looked on as the nurse opened the door and invited the group of friends in. 

“And?” Tom spoke up first. Genevieve was holding onto him and Chad looked nervous. Jensen was standing to the side. 

“It’s going to be all right.” Before Jared could finish talking, Genevieve squealed and launched herself onto his bed. He grunted in pain as she jarred his still healing ribs. “Easy, Gen.” 

“Sorry, sorry. Are you all right, did I hurt you?” She babbled as she got up from his lap. 

“I’ll be fine, you just need to be careful for a while.” He smiled at her. “How long before I can go home, Doc?” 

Misha shook his head. “I want you here for at least another day or two, Jared. We’re still concerned about that head of yours and at least here you’re not moving around, which, trust me, your body will thank you for when you’re finally released. So take it easy. We’ll keep the lights on its current setting, but use your sunglasses as well.” He looked at the group standing around them. “Don’t tire him out too much.” He left them with a smile. 

Jensen had slid down the wall when Jared told them that he would be fine. It has been a roller coaster few days and it was finally catching up with him. He looked up when someone touched his shoulder. 

“You okay?” Chad asked in concern. 

Jensen nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m okay, just a bit overwhelmed, that’s all.” He reached the offered hand and pulled himself to his feet. 

“Good, now go to Jared, and be happy with him.” Chad pulled Jensen back just as he took a step forward. “I’ve never seen Jared so happy than when he speaks about you, but here me clearly, Jensen Ackles, myself and Tom and Gen for that matter will hunt you down and will kill you should you ever break his heart.” 

“He’s lucky to have friends like you. And I promise, I will not break his heart – ever.” Jensen grinned as he stepped up to the bed and took Jared’s hand in his. “So thus this mean I need to go and buy that camera of yours back which I sold?” 

A dead silence settled over the room before Jared burst out laughing. “You better, Mr.” Jared didn’t care who was in the room with him. “Now kiss me, I’ve missed you.” 

“Our cue to get out of here.” Tom shook Jensen’s hand and hugged Jared gently. The other two also hugged Jared and then they left. 

Jensen waited until the door closed behind them before he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Jared’s lips. When Jared’s lips parted beneath his, he deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with Jared’s. He kept the kiss gentle, kissing Jared ever so slowly before finally withdrew and moved away. 

“I’ll never get tired of kissing you.” Jared sighed as he leaned back against the pillows. He yawned hard and smiled when Jensen laughed. “Sorry, the drugs are still kicking my ass.” 

“It’s all right. Get some sleep, you know I won’t go anywhere.” 

Jared let Jensen take his sunglasses and then closed his eyes after having a quick look around. “It’s even brighter than before.” He smiled as another yawn escaped. “You’ll be here when I wake up, right?” 

“I’ll be here.” Jensen sat back still holding Jared’s hand in his and watched as the younger man slipped into a well deserved nap. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2rzpLNJ)

“Your eyes are even greener than what I can recall.” Jared smiled as Jensen registered what he said. When he’d opened his eyes things were bright and he could see different shapes. He kept his eyes open and focused on Jensen who was seated next to his bed. As his vision cleared up he could see that Jensen was reading. He couldn’t help but to stare at the man before him. He was truly beautiful. 

“You can see me? You can see the color of my eyes?” Jensen was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Yip, I can. It’s still a bit blurry, especially things further away, but you I can see quite clear.” Jared smiled as well. 

“I have to tell the others.” Jensen reached for his phone, but stopped as Jared placed a hand on his. 

“Can I be selfish and ask you to wait, I know it will sound creepy, but can I just look at you for a bit longer, please.” 

“Only if I can kiss you again.” 

Jared licked at his lips. “Kissing and looking, sounds perfect to me.” He sighed in content as Jensen leaned in and started kissing him again. They had a lot of kissing to do, but he had a lot of looking to do as well. He wanted to memorize Jensen’s face, he wanted to be able to close his eyes and recall every small detail with clarity. He wanted to see Jensen’s face even if his eyes were closed. 


	9. Chapter 9

[ ](http://imgur.com/P0hB2tW)

**Four months later**

“Jensen,” Jared groaned and arched his back as Jensen’s hand slipped into Jared’s briefs and circled his cock before releasing his aching cock from the restricted space. 

“So sexy,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s mouth as his fingers slid up and down Jared’s shaft, making the man arched up from the bed again. He moved down so that he was on his stomach between Jared’s legs and used his tongue to lick at Jared’s cock. He lapped at the head before moving lower and took Jared’s balls in his mouth, suckling hard on them before releasing them with an audible pop from his mouth. 

“FUCK, you’re killing me.” Jared moaned as he fisted the sheets. He looked down his body and gasped as Jensen’s tongue lapped at his length, his fingers circled around the base to get a tighter grip before Jensen took the head into his mouth. Jared couldn’t keep his eyes off Jensen as his cock disappeared into Jensen’s mouth. He found his hand on Jensen’s head, pressing him down, urging him on silently to take him deeper, harder. 

The sounds Jared made travelled directly to Jensen’s cock. He could feel himself drip onto the sheet beneath them as he took Jared’s cock deeper within his mouth. He kept on swallowing Jared down and hummed as Jared’s shaft pressed against the back of his throat. His gag reflex relaxed and he swallowed again, deep throating Jared as his own airway got restricted. He stayed in position for a few seconds before letting up. “Fucking gorgeous,” his voice gruff as he swallowed Jared down again all the way to the root, and rolled Jared’s sack between his fingers before giving it a light squeeze. 

“I need, please,” Jared begged, but groaned when Jensen removed his mouth from him. He shivered as the cool air touched his aching cock. 

“Use my mouth.” Jensen didn’t give Jared an opportunity to respond, just braced himself on Jared’s thighs and relaxed his throat. 

Jared couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. His hips arched upwards as he thrust into Jensen’s mouth. The hand he had on Jensen’s head kept his lover still as he went in harder, deeper and faster. His breath hitched as his orgasm raced through his body. Heat surged from him as his seed expelled from the tiny slit and he coated the back of Jensen’s throat as Jensen kept on swallowing him down. He looked on as Jensen finally let him go but then used his tongue to lick him clean, worshiping his cock with tiny kisses before moving up his body again and kissing Jared hard. 

Both men gasped for air as they finally broke the searing kiss. “Love you,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s mouth as he moved their bodies so that Jensen was rested on top of him. He groaned as Jensen’s hard cock pressed against his abdomen. “Fuck me,” he moved his legs so that Jensen could fit in between them again. 

“Need to get rid of more of your clothes,” Jensen crawled off Jared’s body and between the two of them they undressed Jared’s briefs and t-shirt with ease. 

Jared cocked an eyebrow. “How did you get rid of your clothes so quickly?” 

Jensen chuckled. “I was inspired by what I saw.” He leaned in and kissed Jared again. “Want you so bad.” 

“Take me,” Jared’s legs fell open as he reached for the lube on the side of the bed. Both men continued kissing as Jensen slicked up his fingers. Jared sighed as the first slicked finger pressed against his entrance before slipping in. “Fuck,” he loved Jensen’s fingers inside of him, but loved Jensen’s cock even more. 

Jensen gently moved his finger in and out of Jared’s tight channel, pushing in deeper with every thrust. He smiled when Jared’s shivered as his finger brushed against Jared’s prostate. “One of these days I’m going to make you cum on my fingers alone.” 

Jensen’s words made Jared’s eyes roll over in his head. “Need you, more, please.” He arched up as Jensen’s fingers rubbed with purpose over the gland, making him shiver in need. 

“I’ll give you what you need, I promise.” Jensen added another finger, spreading them as he entered Jared’s entrance again, scissoring him, making him ready to take his cock. 

“I’m ready,” Jared breathed hard and lifted his leg as Jensen grabbed him by the calf to place his leg onto his shoulder. His other leg went around Jensen’s waist. 

Jensen took his leaking cock in hand and rubbed it against Jared’s taint. He groaned at the feeling of his tip against the puckered opening, his pre-cum mixed with the lube he used. He smiled as he saw Jared’s cock twitch with interest again. His hand reached for Jared’s cock, pumping it in his hand, feeling it fill again as he pressed himself inside of Jared. He kept the pace slow, driving both of them nearly up the wall, but wanted Jared to fall apart at his hands as the thrust again, his strokes long and even. Jensen continued with the same pace until his own control hung by a mere thread and then he slammed hard into Jared, the bed rocking beneath their swaying bodies. He slammed in again and again until he finally came, his seed coating Jared’s inside as he growled in release. Only when he came down from his high did he lower Jared’s leg and placed it around his waist with the other. Still buried deep inside, he leaned forward and covered Jared’s body with his. Both of them were panting hard. He giggled as he felt the damp spot between their abdomens, it seemed like Jared managed to get off for a second time while he fucked him senseless. 

“I think I’m broken.” Jared gasped for air as the white spots in front of his eyes finally gave way and he could see clearly again. 

Jensen shook his head. “Not broken, only well used.” He lifted his hand and found Jared’s cock. To proof his point he flicked his thumb over the sensitive head and grinned as Jared hissed. “See, just well used, definitely not broken.” 

“That’s good news, then, for both of us.” Jared took Jensen’s mouth in a long lingering kiss before turning so that they faced one another. He could feel Jensen still lodged within him, but knew Jensen would slip free soon. “You gonna tell me what happened at the DA’s office?” He had a feeling he knew what had happened, hence the fucking by Jensen within an inch of his life. He was however not complaining. Jared wanted to go with, but with the Heyerdahl’s trail in full swing, and as one of the star witnesses it was decided it would be better for him to stay home. 

“I’ve been formally exonerated of all charges.” Jensen smiled. It’s been a tough four months on all of them. Especially on him and Jeffrey who had to go through that pain again as the prosecution reopened the case to bring the real killer to justice. Jensen was still unsure on how Jeffrey and Ty had managed it, but Adrian finally gave up the name of the person that was with Jensen in the car. It was Stuart’s younger brother, Dominique. Jensen knew he was into drugs, he could remember them getting high together, but he still couldn’t remember being in the car with the young man. 

“Now that’s reason to celebrate.” A silly grin appeared on Jared’s face. “But, I’ve got the feeling that we’ll have to wait a while before going for another round.” 

“We’ve got the whole day, I’m not letting you out of this bed.” Jensen nipped at Jared’s ear. 

“Do you think Adrian will testify?” Jared leaned his head against Jensen’s chest. 

“Between Jeffrey and Ty squeezing the hell out of him, he doesn’t have much of a choice. But I think it’s also easier for him with Stuart being dead.” Jensen shivered at the thought. He still had nightmares of hearing that shot and thinking it was Jared who got killed. Luckily Jeffrey was a brilliant shooter and arrived just in time to see Stuart aiming at Jared. Stuart never got the chance to fire his shot as Jeffrey’s shot took him down. He was dead even before his body hit the floor. The rest of the men in the warehouse were stunned and what had happened that the S.W.A.T team managed to take control over the whole scene without another shot being fired. Heyerdahl was arrested and off course now he’s laying all of the blame before his dead partner’s door, but from what the DA told them things would not work out for the former senator. 

“I have some good news of my own.” Jared said with a grin. 

“Yeah, what? You pregnant?” Jensen joked and hissed as Jared’s fist connected with his arm. 

“Mm, I wonder whose eyes would pop from their heads first if we made an announcement like that.” Jared smiled. “But back to my good news. I got a letter from the international journalist association. I’ve been nominated for another Pulitzer award for this story on Heyerdahl and Stuart.” 

It was Jensen’s turn to smile. “And this time you will win. Congratulations, you deserve it. It also gives us another reason to celebrate.” 

“You know what, I think we must make this a celebration weekend.” Jared pressed his body against Jensen’s. “If you grab your phone and I mine, we can make sure they’re switched off and just forget about the world out there for a whole forty-eight hours.” 

“Sounds like a brilliant idea to me, but first, I think it’s time we did a bit more celebrating.” 

Jared yelped as Jensen turned them quickly before his mouth got smothered with a kiss. Both men laughed as they tumbled to the floor. Round two was on and it would be followed up with a few more. They had a weekend in front of them, but they also had their whole lives before them – all was good.

**THE END**


End file.
